Maid Service
by Thankless
Summary: AU: Lelouch Britannia was not expecting what his new employer had in mind but went along. Why? His sister. Plus he looks drop dead sexy in a black mini skirt. SuzaLulu
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter One: This was so NOT in the Job Description!

With a cool, calm eye Genbu Kururugi watched the girl seated across from him fall in to pathetic sobs. "I know you said I was not allowed to…But… But I couldn't help it! He was just… He was so caring and sweet to me! He told me I was beautiful and special!" She wailed out, face in her hands and tears dripping out between her fingers. She then wiped her eyes and met his gaze, standing and suddenly seeming outraged. "He...He was amazing, sir! Your son is a sex God and you are doing the entire female race an injustice by demanding no one is permitted to sleep with him! You… You're going to burn in Hell!" She screamed before running out. The older man blinked slowly before leaning back in his luxurious office chair and sighing lowly. It always went like this when he had to fire a maid for committing adultery with his oldest son.

Oh, his son! Suzaku was once the apple of his eye, the pride of his heart, the joy of his life! But some where along the lines his son took up an unnatural interest in the opposite sex and the reaction he could get. Now, for the last three years, his son was conducting an experiment of sorts, pushing how far a woman's morals would stretch when pitted against a male specimen as handsome as himself. With his dark auburn curls, deep emerald pools, tanned skin, well toned body and caring yet masculine voice he wasn't too surprised that women turned to puddles of goo in his presence but at the same time this experiment had gone on long enough! The oldest boy was setting a terrible example for his younger brother, ten year old Lindo, and ignored the younger child all together. Suzaku's grades at college were average and barely even reached the college freshmen's full potential. Laziness due to flirting would not be tolerated in the Kururugi home! Genbu sighed and looked at a picture from two yeas ago, of his lovely wife, Rin, and their two boys. Somehow both boy's turned out looking like little boy versions of their mother, with her cleverness and their father's intellect. They were truly formidable and it was all because of their breeding. "Oh, Rin, Daddy can't do it alone! Suzaku's too hard for me to tend to all by myself!" He whined to the picture, resting his head on the desk.

"Oh, so now you want my help?" An annoyed female quipped in. He jolted up and looked at the entryway to his office. There, leaning on the doorframe, was his wife, wearing nothing but tight shorts and a tank top. Her hair was yanked back in a ponytail and she was munching on a red apple calmly. She examined the fruit for a moment before glaring back up at her spouse. "I've been telling you for a year and a half I have a fool proof plan to beat Suzaku at his own game but do you listen to me? Oh, no, that'd be too easy! Instead you've been firing maids left and right when they accidently let it spill that they've seen our son in his birthday suit. So instead of doing what I know will work you've been wasting our money for almost two years now." She lectured with a growl. He sighed lowly and mumbled under his breath, only making her that much more angry. "Don't you huff and puff about me! My plan is completely fool-proof for a fact!" She seethed bitterly.

At this her husband rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, okay. You win, Rin. Let's hear this perfect plan you've had brewing in your head for two years now. I doubt it's really as good as you make it sound but go ahead, dear. Try and wow me with your brain power," He bit back with a decent sum of sarcasm to his words. She shook her head and looked at him blankly.

"Why don't you hire a man, have him dress in drag, and then have him reject all of Suzaku's advances?" A long silence followed her words, the only sound her taking another bite of her apple. Her husband gaped at her, as if in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! This would have saved me so much time and money and employees!" He ground out angrily. Rin flushed in rage, throwing her apple at him and pelting him square in the forehead.

"You never let me get two words in when it came to helping you take care of this! You seem to think you're the only one who knows how Suzaku's mind works!" She snapped back. She growled, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away from him. Rubbing the red spot on his forehead Genbu stood and approached his fuming wife. "What?" She mumbled in annoyance.

"I love you," He stated while hugging her tightly. She mumbled a bit in to his shoulder but hugged him back.

"Gross. Old people love," Suzaku mumbled from his spot in the tree right outside his father's office window. He let the binoculars he was using fall against his chest, kept on him by the black lance around his neck. He reached in to the bag being held by the person sitting next to him and plopped a mouthful of popcorn in to his mouth.

"I think it's kinda cute," The other giggled happily. Suzaku raised a skeptical eyebrow at the bubbly blue eyes looking at him.

"Gino, you're so weird," He mumbled while getting another handful of popcorn from the bag. The other shrugged, pulled out one piece, flicked it in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"I wish we knew what they were saying though," Gino piped in calmly. The two looked at one another and then sighed, putting their heads down in shame. If only they had set up the audio recievers Gino had bought last week! Then they'd be set!

…

"What?! He cheats on you, you dump him, and then he fires you?!" A shrill female's voice squealed, the owner of the voice standing and slamming her hands down on the nearby table. All the eyes in the little café turned to her, people whispering to one another. One of the female's three companions sank lower in to his seat, face bright red. She blushed as well and sat back down quickly. "Sorry Lulu." She mumbled shyly.

"That's pretty messed up though," The girl sitting next to the squealer stated, plopping a mouthful of chocolate covered vanilla ice cream in to her mouth. She swallowed and waved her spoon in the air as if trying to spin her thoughts together on the tip of the spoon. "I mean, how long were you and Mao together?"

"Two and a half years as of last Monday," The male mumbled sulkily, again slipping lower in to his seat.

"And how long after you introduced him to Rolo did it take them to shack up together?" She asked again, tossing a bit of her golden hued hair aside.

"About five hours. Then they snuck out of the party and had sex on the photocopier for the first time. And then, after three months, I finally walked in and saw them," He mumbled, gradually sinking lower in to his depression. A small raincloud appeared above his head and trickled down on his head in a slow, small stream. The blonde nodded thoughtfully as the other two in their group watched the little thunderstorm over the ebony haired male's head brew.

"At least you found out before you heard it as an office rumor. That's a good thing, right?" She offered with a bright small. A bolt of lightening struck above the male's head and the rain fell harder.

"Actually I'd been hearing people talk about it for three weeks before I saw it for myself. I just figured it was a stupid office rumor," All three girls twitched at this, eyes wide and locked on the male.

"Well then that just makes you an idiot," The third girl stated with a shrug.

"Kallen!" The previously deemed squealer yelped sharply. The other girl glared at her a bit and scooped up a spoonful of the chocolate covered vanilla ice cream with a large sum of nuts on top.

"You're both thinking it!" She retorted quickly. The other two girls exchanged glances before pretending the red haired female hadn't spoken at all.

Another girl walked over, carrying a silver tray against him midriff. Her hair was tugged back in long green pigtails and she had a bored expression etched on her face. "Here's your bill," She stated calmly, dropped a small paper on the table by the still depressed boy. "And don't look so glum, Lelouch. It really doesn't suit you." She commented with a small half smile. Violet spheres gleamed with confusion and then understand and gratitude. He smirked back and held up the bill between his index and middle fingers.

"I hope you weren't thinking I'd give you a bigger tip for that crummy advice, Cici," He stated with a smugness to his tone. The girl chuckled lightly, shook her head and began walking off.

"I know better than that," She called over her shoulder while waving a hand in the air dismissively. He smiled to himself then noticed the evil glare Kallen was sending his way.

"You know her name?! And you know her well enough to make those kinds of jokes with her?!" She cried out in outrage. The male blinked innocently, seeming clueless and confused.

"Sure. I used to come here for lunch with my co-workers all the time," He responded calmly, as if it was something the girl should have already know. She glared at him ad mumbled something. Lelouch chuckled and looked out the nearby window, trying to think of what his next move would be. You see, Lelouch was the only employed person in his entire family.

Lelouch was the fifth child born to a man who already had four with two different women. His eldest brother, Schneizel, was a successful business man back in London. Clovis, the second born, was a starving artisdt who had landed himself in Japan shortly after Lelouch and was now the young male's problem. Clovis was a grand painter but his pictures were usually racist and cruel. His best projects, the ones he did of landscapes, were the ones he refused to part with, no matter how much he would make if he let them go. After him came Cornelia, first born with their father's second wife, and she was a bit of a drunk. Not only that but Cornelia was extremely strong and wasn't afraid to twist an arm or two to get what she wanted. Lelouch had become her main target, since he was the only source of income. Cornelia had been sent to play babysitter to Lelouch in yet Lelouch felt that she was the real burden here. Lelouch's third problem called herself Euphemia, Cornelia's only full blood sister. Euphemia had a "princess" complex, as Lelouch often phrased it. She was lazy, scatter-brained and had an insatiable appetite for foreign men. His only real grivance with Euphy was that she'd bring her nightly calls to their small apartment and have their fun on the couch. It made Lelouch's life much more difficult.

The ninteen-year-old male's last responsibility was one he eagerly accepted, which was the care of his younger sister, Nunnally. Nunnally had always been very sickly when they were little. Her eyesight deterrioated when she was at the tender age of six. In the last year, since Lelouch brought her to Japan, the muscles in her legs were beginning to weaken and fade. There was a procedure that could be done to save her legs, rid her of her ailment and possible restore her sight, but it was expensive. Lelouch had stared a savings account for it at his bank but he recently had to dip in to it to cover their living expenses; the apartment, the groceries, the utilities, Nunnaly's frequent hospital visits, and the times his three older siblings decided to swipe his credit or debt cards to get what they wanted. There was a total of nine hundred dollars until last week. Then his siblings happened and all he had left was a megger fifteen dollars and seventeen cents. Tack on his lack of employment and it seemed Nunnally's legs would also be claimed by her illness. What would be next? Her amrs or her life itself? He shook his head and tried to shake the thoughts away. It was then he spotted an abanodned newspaper hanging off the small flower box just outside the window.

It was opened to the wanted articles. He read a few, mentally checking off the ones he'd never consider. The last one, however, caught his attention. "Help wanted; someone who can cook, clean and resist some o lifes most basic desires. If interested in the job, please come to the following address:" Yanking out his cell phioone Lelouch took the address down and saved it to his to-do list. Then, shoving past Kallen and out of their booth, he ran home to shower, change, and get to that house for the job.

…

Lelouch gave the cab driver his last twenty bucks once he reached the large mansion. He had five one hand and had withdrawn the fifteen he had in the bank. What if he didn't get the job? Well, Lleouch had always been told he'd be the cutest whore in town. If that's what it took to take care of Nunnally than he was willing to go to such an extreme.

He was led in to a large office by a butler. He hid his shock at the greatness of the house. He thought that it might be a newly wed couple who were both too busy with their careers to be able to cook or clean for themselves, or that his new employer was perhaps a single parent who needed a maid/nanny for their child, or children. Seated at the desk, with her feet resting on the top of the desk, was a woman he saw many times in the magazines at work; Rin Kururugi.

The Kururugi family was well known for their family's long and rich heritage. The clan had been extremely important since feudal times when their relatives were feudal lords and samurai. Now the Kururugi family was well known for their extravagant hotels and casinos. Unlike a large sum of their competitors the Kururugi family did not have the help from any yakuza and, in turn, did not fear any of them. Now, however, Lady Kururugi was staring at him with a raised brow. "You're the one who came for the interview?" She asked, almost sounding insulted. Lelouch felt fear wrap around his body. Had he worn the wrong outfit? Did his shoes not look new enough?

"Yes, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you," He bowed politely, hoping that a little bit of brown nosing could get him out of the uncomfortable predicament he seemed to be in. "I'm Lelouch Lamperogue."

"Tell me, Lelouch Lamperogue, what are your feelings on cross dressing?" She asked abruptly, rolling a small pearl earring she had plucked from her earlobe some time while Lelouch was bowed between to fingers. He blinked and stared at her in disbelief. She looked at him with a cool gaze. "Well?"

"W-Well, I used to cross dress in high school because of the student council president," He mumbled self consciously, looking at her with an awkward feeling bubbling in his stomach. He could remember the times Milly had forced him to wear dresses and skirts. He had promised himself at graduation that he'd never be forced in to such outfits ever again.

"You see, Lelouch," She stated while pushing out of her chair and walking to the window, "my little Suzaku is a bit of a man whore. I need him to learn that sleeping around isn't nearly as important as his classes. We're not paying the hundreds of thousands of dollars for his schooling and books just so he can piss it all away to play grab bag with the school nurse." Lelouch flinched a bit at this. One reason was that she was being extremely blunt about her son's behavior and the second was that Lelouch was a might bit jealous that this other boy was getting a free ride through college, something Lelouch had been forced to give up when he came to Japan four years ago. "He sleeps with our maids as well and we simply can't let it go on any longer. So I need a fool proof maid, someone who could resist my son's inhuman charms. That's where you come in!" She declared, wheeling around and pointing at Lelouch with a smirk.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" He asked with a wee bit of nervousness in his voice. Rin chuckled and then burst in to a fit of loud, maniacal laughter. Lelouch took a nervous step back, legs wobbling a bit beneath him.

"You'll be dressed as a woman and all you have to do if resist all of Suzaku's attempts to get in to your pants!" She squealed happily. Lelouch froze and stared at her, eye twitching a bit. Now was probably not the right time to mention his sexual preference, was it?

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't think this is the job for me," He stated after clearing his throat. He took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"We'll pay off all your little sister's medical expenses and even pay for her surgery," She teased in a sing-song voice. The violet eyed male looked over his shoulder at her with a mix of suspicion and curiosity. She wagged a manila folder in the air near her grinning face. "I do extensive background checks before people even show up for their interviews. I know all about Nunnally's conditions. And, if that's not enough, we'll pay you handsomely for the hours you work and I'll give you my credit card so you can get some girl clothes."

"You're really desperate to stop your son, aren't you?" He asked with a small smirk, turning to face her.

"And you're equally desperate to help your little sister," She commented with a smirk as well. With the shaking of their hands and the exchange of her credit card the deal was set; Lelouch would put Suzaku in his place in return for the funds to take care of his family.

…

"Are you serious?!" Milly, Kallen and Shirley all shrieked in unison. Milly and Kallen fell in to giggles while Shirley gaped at the red curtain in front of the dressing room space.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. And I wouldn't have called you three to help me if I was just pulling your legs," Lelouch retorted from the other side of the thin fabric. He pushed the curtain back and stepped out. "Well? What do you think?" He asked with a small ting of nervousness in his voice. He wore a white button up top with short, ruffled sleeves tucked in to knee length black skirt. Black nylons covered his thin, long legs and he wore black closed toe high heels. His hair, lengthened with the help of extensions, was pulled back in a bun and a pair of fake glasses were resting against the bridge of his nose.

Milly examined him carefully before yanking off the glasses and nodding a bit. "That's much better. So Rin Kururugi told you what exactly?" She asked while looking at the other clothes resting in the cart Lelouch had with him. There were quite a few different types of bras but she saw no panties. She'd have to be sure to remedy this later.

"She told me to be back at her place by five so that Suzaku will see me before my interview. She wants to see if I'll catch his eye or not," He stated with a sigh, reaching in to the purse Shirley lent him and pulling out a small chocker necklace with a little flower in the center. Rin had given it to him and said that if he wore it his voice would shift octaves and become more feminine. "Now all I have to do is… get this stupid chocker on." He grumbled, trying to tie the straps behind him. Kallen rolled her eyes, walked over, and quickly looped them in to a neat little bow. "Thanks Kall… Oh my God! I sound just like a girl!" He yelped at the change made to his voice. He sounded a lot like Euphemia, only a tad bit higher. He twitched, trying to see himself with pink hair.

"It's a good thing she gave you that necklace though," Milly commented while picking up a pack of panties a few feet away. Yup, those would definitely fit Lelouch. "You wouldn't have been able to succeed with that on your own." She tossed them in to the basket.

"What are you doing?!" Lelouch snapped quickly, yanking the package out and twitching. Milly raised a pale brow inquisitively.

"If you're going to pretend to be a girl you need to dress like a girl from top to bottom. If that guy sees you in boxers or briefs he'll know something is not right about you," She explained in a crisp, calm voice. This didn't seem to truly relax of calm the now flustered male. "Just relax and elt u pick some pretty clothes for you, Lulu. You practice your introduction like we told you." She chided gently, turning him to face the nearby mirror hanging on the wall near the changing room. Lelouch looked at his reflection, not sure if he did or didn't like the appearance staring back at him.

…

"You seriously fired Hina?!" An angry male voice snapped loudly. Lelouch, having been lead back in by a butler, watched as the lady of the house regarded the handsome young man coolly.

"She was terrible at her job and she gave in to your charms. I need someone who won't give themselves to you so willy-nilly," She hedged neatly, turning to face Lelouch and smiling. "Ah, you've arrived! It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Lamperogue." She hummed happily.

Lelouch pretended not to notice that the auburn haired male was looking him up and down like he was some exquisite, foreign prize. He instead nodded calmly, a small smile turning up his lips, coated in a pale pink lip gloss (since Milly **insisted** that he wear make-up). "The pleasure is certainly all mine, Lady Kururugi. I assume this is your son? The one you warned me about?" He asked politely, shifting his gaze to the young Japanese boy. Lelouch certainly would have his work cut out for him; it was an understatement to say the boy was attractive.

He had dark emerald orbs that twinkled with mischief and the promise of bad intentions. He had auburn curls that fell a bit in his eyes in a charming, childish way. In his simple black tank top and tan shorts his muscles were revealed. The tank top didn't do much to hide that he was most certainly rippled with tanned muscles underneath the fabric. Lelouch shifted his attention back to Rin after making his mental evaluation.

"This is the girl replacing Hina?" Suzaku asked in disbelief. Rin nodded, as if stunned by his surprise. He looked back at Lelouch, who looked back with a calm, collected face. He smirked suddenly. Lelouch kept his collective appearance though his heart began hammering in his chest. "You look like a girl who likes black licorice flavored." He stated, as if to himself. Lady Kururugi's face flamed at this, having not thinking her Suzaku would be so straight forward in front of her.

"Suzaku! That is not appropriate!" She squeaked loudly, whapping her son upside the head. She looked at Lelouch, still blushing. "Come along, Lucia. We'll discuss the job in my husband's office. Privately." She gritted through her teeth, glaring at her son. She began walking and, Lelouch, having decided to take a little bit of the advice Milly had given him, turned to Suzaku and glared at him.

"That was quite insulting to me," He whispered softly in his ear before a smirk developed, "I'm not a fan of black licorice; I'm a cherry fanatic." He then nipped the other's ear and walked off, making sure to sway his hips teasingly. He could almost smell the intrigue he'd just instilled in the other.

Milly's Hints #1: If the boy acts frisky and naughty, be equally as frisky and naughty.

End

I am so sorry this took longer than expected to get out! I've been fretting over Christmas and finals and stuff! But don't worry; soon enough I'll be back on a regular schedule (God willing!) and my updates will be more frequent! And now, what do you think? Yay or nay on this story so far? I need your input! Let me hear you and we'll see if I come back! Ciao! (AN: The flavoring they were talking about was flavored condoms.)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Two: Suzaku, Lindo, and the Distance Between Brothers

After their contract was drawn up Lelouch flopped on to the bed of the room he was given. The only house rule he had a real problem with was that all servants were to sleep in rooms assigned to them by Lady or Lord Kururugi. Lelouch looked around at the simple room. Every thing was snowy white and only served to remind him of a hospital room. Like the one his precious Nunnally was stuck in. He sat up, deciding to visit her. Grabbing the purse Milly gave him and tossing his new pink wallet (He was going to kill Kallen for suggesting it later) inside he headed off. Outside, however, he was stopped by the sight of a lonely little boy sitting in the front yard with a soccer ball lying before him.

The young boy looked like a miniature version of Suzaku in a grade school student's uniform. _'He must be Lindo,'_ He thought to himself, remembering what Lady Kururugi had told him. Lindo was Suzaku's ten year old younger brother. The younger boy was often ignored by their father due to the older brother's misbehavior. He craved attention from boy the older men but neither of them gave him any. Lelouch watched the little boy roll the soccer ball back and forth with his hands, a look of loneliness cast over his young face. Lelouch, having seen that same look so many times on his own sister's face, couldn't resist himself and walked over, gently kneeling down and looking at the little boy with a small smile. He looked up at her, dark eyes brightening a bit with curiosity.

"Hello there. Is your name Lindo, by chance?" He asked sweetly. The other nodded, shrinking back a bit in fear. He was paranoid as well, from the look of it. The young British boy persevered, though. "My name is Lucia. Your mommy just hired me to help take care of you and your house." He offered his hand to the younger child, keeping his small smile in place. The other shook it hesitantly. 'What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Big Brother said he'd play with me but…" He mumbled, looking off to the side. Lelouch tilted his head a bit, giving the child a pleading look. "I don't want to be a tattle tail." He whimpered.

"Well, how about this?" He suggested, gently ruffling the curly mop of dark curls before him. The boy looked up curiously. "Any thing you tell me stays between us. I won't tell your mommy or daddy or your big brother that you were the one who told me, okay?"

"Do you promise not to tell?" He asked with a small whimper. Lelouch nodded and held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," He stated, showing the little boy how it worked. Pinky promises were what Nunnally made him to make sure he'd remember the promise. He wondered briefly if Nunnally would be hurt if she knew he'd made a pinky promise with a young boy but then cast the thought aside. Nunnally was always so happy when he told her of something good he had accomplished.

"Big Brother promised to play with me and show me how to kick a goal but instead he went off with Gino," He stated, seeming a bit more reassured that he could trust the new hired help. Lelouch blinked, not remembering the name. "Gino and Suzaku train under Master Todo together and go to school together. They always go off and leave me here by myself." He explained with a little sigh.

"Well, Lindo, I'm going to perform some magic for you," He stated softly. The young boy's eyes lit up eagerly, hoping that this mysterious maid wasn't just trying to make him feel better. So many of his nannies before had given him false hope, claimed they'd do miracles when it was really all a bunch of lies. They always got fired for doing something bad. "I'm going to talk to Suzaku and make sure he starts keeping his promises to you. Big brothers are supposed to help and take care of the little ones like you." He giggled lightly. Lindo smiled and nodded. "Well, speaking of little ones, I have to go see my little sister at the hospital." He stated, standing up and giving Lindo's little head another pat before walking off.

"I hope your little sister gets better soon!" Lindo called cheerfully. Lelouch blinked, turned and looked at the boy in slight surprise. He gave a cute little grin before picking up his soccer ball and running off. A small smile turned the raven haired male's lips upward and he headed out. How could Suzaku not want to spend time with such a sweet little brother?

…

"You already got a new job?! That's fantastic, Lelouch!" Nunnally, his younger sister, cried happily, smiling at him. Lelouch was suddenly very grateful that his younger sister couldn't see, considering he was still dressed as a girl. It was embarrassing enough to have Dr. Viletta threaten to call security if he didn't leave, having thought he was some strange woman. It wasn't until after removing the voice altering choker necklace and pulling her in to a private room that she realized that he was not some creeper.

"Yes, well, it's even better paying than the last job too. My employer also said that they'll help me pay for your surgery," He stated gently, holding one of Nunnally's hands in his own and giving it a light squeeze. She gasped, tears coming to her shut eyes. He gently wiped them away.

"Oh, Lelouch, they are so kind! I'll be able to see and walk again!" She hugged him tightly. Lelouch gently stroked her hair soothingly, grateful that Nunnally was burrowed in to his shoulder and could not feel the fake breasts that Milly and Shirley had made using silicon transplants sewed in to a bra. It was the only time he was grateful that Shirley was a secretary at a plastic surgeon's office.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. A nurse appeared at the doorway and he noticed her from the corner of his eye. He gently let go of Nunnally, resting his hands on either side of her face and smiling at her. "I need to go have a word with the doctor's about the operation and when the soonest it can be done is. I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?" He asked, making sure she was comfortable. She smiled and nodded. With a final kiss to her forehead Lelouch headed to Doctor Viletta Mews' office.

Lelouch was introduced to Viletta through Kallen, who knew the doctor's young fiancée, a man named Ohgi. When he learned that Viletta was one of the only doctors with the knowledge and skill to tend to people with Nunnally's condition he demanded to be put on her patient list. Now, after three years of trying to figure out how to pay for the surgery and rehab afterward the silver lining had come to his little storm cloud.

"So where are you working that requires you to dress like this?" She asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised, indicating the skirt and fake bosom. Lelouch blushed and instead began fishing through his purse for his voice changing necklace.

"Has the money been put in your account?" He asked calmly, locating the little necklace and yanking it out.

"For Nunnally's surgery and rehabilitation fees? Yes, it has. Now tell me, Lelouch," She began while leaning forward in her seat, "where did you get this money so fast?"

"I'm working for the Kururugi family. In exchange for this," He said while sweeping a hand in front of his body, "they agreed to pay for Nunnally's needs and I'll still be receiving a paycheck. I can pay off all the bills and not have to worry about those damned leeches sucking me dry." He stated while tying on the necklace. His voice changed as he spoke, making him sound like an demonic chipmunk. Viletta raised an eyebrow again.

"And what will you be doing, other than house work?" She pressed further.

"Teaching their oldest son that not every woman will be intimate with him," He shrugged while straightening out his skirt and blouse.

"So you are supposed to not do the mattress mumbo with a very attractive member of the male sex, which you have a strong preference for, and also keep your real identity and sex a secret?" She asked flatly. Lelouch blushed and glared at her for this. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, best of luck then."

"When will Nunnally be going in for her surgery?" He asked calmly, not wanting to discuss his new job any longer.

"Tomorrow after your visit we're going to take care of it. We want to make sure she feels completely safe and relaxed. If you're around before she'll be a little more at ease over the whole thing," She stated casually, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of him if she tried. Lelouch was a man who liked his privacy. He nodded in agreement, stood, and walked out while he still ahd a bit of dignity, or at least thought he did. Viletta perked up and sniffed the air of hier office a bit after he left. "Was he… was he wearing perfume?" She mumbled to the empty space with a mix of disgust and astonishment.

…

After sneaking back to his house, smuggling out the various frilly outfits Milly and the others had chosen for him to purchase in a large suitcase along with the other girly things they'd got for him, Lelouch returned to the Kururugi manor and settled up his temporary room. He tossed the make-ups and other things like that they'd purchased in to a drawer on one side of the vanity and then settled his laptop on top. The stool at the small white wooden furniture was just right so that he'd be able to type and such without having to slouch or reach too high. Then, exchanged the obnoxious female attire for a pair of baggy old gym shorts and a short five sizes too big for him he settled on the bed. He knees were bent up, his back pressed against the wall, his rear rested on his soft pillows, a pen in his mouth, a notebook pressed to his thighs, and his hair pulled back in a rather sloppy bun. Due to his need to keep up his female appearance he was going to have to leave the accursed extensions in for quite some time.

He plucked the pen from between his lips and instead took up the task of tapping the end against the papers in hopes of getting a burst of creative genius. "Stupid Kallen… Can't even write her own damn lyrics," He grumbled, jumping a bit from the octave of his voice. He was still adjusting to hearing his voice sound so… well, it reminded him of when he was a young child. It was too high for him, who had suffered through the horror of puberty to adjust to the deeper one he really owned.

A ball suddenly went flying through the window, glass scattering everywhere and causing Lelouch to yelp and become flustered with rage. He sounded like a mouse that had just sucked in a balloon full of helium! Shoving in to his nearby slippers he scurried over to the large mess, peeking outside to see known other than Suzaku Kururugi and another, who he assumed was the Gino who Lindo had mentioned before, laughing it up while Lindo's face had gone sheet white with terror. "Now that's how you kick a ball Lindo!" Suzaku laughed.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Lelouch snapped angrily, a thick British accent pouring from his lips. Oh, great! Now his accent, which he was normally so grand at hiding, was showing through! "Bloody Hell!" He shrieked before letting out another aggravated growl at the high pitch voice coming from him. Top that up with his accent and the last three minutes had become the very worst of his life. Shutting the curtains he walked over to the other side of the room, quickly put back on the silicon breasts Milly had made him, snatched up the soccer ball and darted out to share his point of view with the annoying oldest Kururugi son.

"That was great, wasn't it Gino?" Suzaku snickered when Lelouch waltzed out, half tripping over his flimsy little slippers. Gino opened his mouth to respond when the soccer ball was thrown to his feet and the young British kid pointed at him accusingly while his fury filled eyes were still transfixed on the smug brunette next to him.

"Keep your mouth shut, Gino!" He hissed warningly. The other twitched a bit. The accent was gone but the intimating qualities were still strong in the voice. "Was there a specific reason you decided to smash through my window with your brother's soccer ball?" Lelouch asked with a sigh, pushing a bit of hair from his face and taking deep, calming breaths. He couldn't let this idiot get the better of him.

"I was keeping my promise," He stated with a smirk and shrug. Lindo whimpered a bit in the back, earning Lelouch's attention. "He wanted to see how to kick a goal so I showed him." The younger boy darted over, grabbed his soccer ball, and scurried away.

"Oh, Lindo, wait!" He called after him, watching the boy retreat before sighing. He heard Suzaku scoff and looked back at him.

"What? The kid's just overreacting like always," He stated with a small smirk. Lelouch shook his head, looking at him in disbelief.

"You really don't have any shame, do you? Older brother's are supposed to watch out for their younger siblings. You're supposed to be someone they can look up to and rely on. But you… You're just pathetic. You're a disgrace to all older siblings," He stated in complete disgust before turning and walking off. Suzaku blinked, a bit stunned by the new help's moxy, before laughing loudly.

"It's crueler to get the kid's hopes up and let him think that the real world is far place! I'm just preparing him for when he grows up!" He called back but was enraged to be ignored. He then smirked and scoffed a bit. "She's going to be a little more difficult than the other girls. I do love a challenge, though." He stated cheerfully.

"She's just scary," Gino mumbled with a shiver. Never had the poor blonde been faced with such a terrifying woman!

…

The first day of real work started out easy enough. Lelouch was given the task of preparing a breakfast for young Lindo, waking him up, making his bento, and making sure he left in time to get to school promptly with all his things. It was after waving good bye to the young boy, who had begged the new maid with teary eyes to not be made at him for what had happened the other night, that things started to get dicey. Suzaku walked down in nothing but a pair of checkered boxers just as Lelouch was reaching up to put away a few freshly washed plates that had been in the dishwasher. The other male had smirked and, thinking he was clever, gave Lelouch's real a little pinch. This caused the ebony haired fellow to squeak and almost drop the entire stack of dishes he'd been trying to push up. "Make me some coffee?" He asked while flopping down in a chair at the coffee table. Lelouch glared, a dark crimson marring his cheeks, and stormed to the coffee maker.

While waiting for the coffee to brew he could see the other's vert tinted eyes walking over his body again. The maid's uniform kept Lelouch's modesty in tact, thankfully enough. The only thing was that it was a bit tight around the chest. According to the other maid's all the uniforms were meant to do that, which caused a thin stream of sheer panic to rush through the poor Brit's veins. The long black dress ruffled out to his ankles, thankfully, and saved him there. The long sleeves and trim of the skirt were decorated with white ruffles that went all the way around the material wherever it was placed on. He had then pinned his hair up with a large white clip from a set Milly had forced him to purchase.

He plucked a large white coffee mug from the top shelf and set it down, filling it calmly. The whole while, however, he was envisioning bizarre scenarios. One was similar to the old Bugs Bunny cartoons. He'd ask Suzaku if he wanted one lump or two, the other would respond, and Lelouch would pull a comically large mallet from seemingly no where and pop the young heir twice on the noggin. He chuckled lightly at the thought as he set the cup on the table in front of said heir. An eyebrow was raised in question. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just remembering a joke one of my girlfriends told me," He giggled innocently, covering his mouth with one hand politely. Lelouch flinched a bit when he saw a glint of interest spark in to the young male's eyes. He leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand, and smirked at him like some kind of wicked cat watching its pathetic prey squirm in fear.

"You have girlfriends? What are their names, if you don't mind spilling?" He asked with a certain amount of smugness to his voice. A little light went of in Lelouch's head, a plan forming in seconds. He smiled back sweetly and nodded. Suzaku, much to Lelouch shock and horror, pulled a small notebook and pen from somewhere within his boxers. "Their names, please?"

"Of course. There's three of them. Ashley Milford, Nene Fishley and Lina Kizuko," He informed him cheerfully, making sure he spelt the names right. Inside Lelouch was laughing as if he were some crazed terrorist fighting for the freedom of a country ruled by a horrible country and it's terrifying, wicked emperor… To be literal with it, any way. Suzaku nodded before taking his coffee and scurrying off. Lelouch, feeling that he'd at the least won this little battle, washed the recently dirtied dishes and headed out to see Nunnally before her big operation. After all, that's what good big brother's were supposed to do.

Milly Hint #2: Victory tastes sweetest when you know you're opponent is totally ****ed up.

End

Let me just say… OVER TWENTY REVIEWS?!! YOU PEOPLE MAKE THIS ALL WORTH IT!!!! I've never received so much love for my writing on the first chapter! I usually have to be on, like, the third chapter! Just for that I give you all a present: Herd is now posted. Herd is the sequel to Scatter, my first SuzaLulu fic. I hope you liked the banter and fake names. I had to add and subtract a few letters but check and you'll see they can, in fact, make the right names with the right math. X3 Also, sorry if Lelouch seemed uncharacteristically spazztastic. It was the stress from Nunnally's upcoming surgery and the acceptance of his new occupation. But you'll learn more about that in the next chapter! Happy New Year and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Three: A Rivalry Begins?!!

"I'm scared, Lelouch," Nunnally whispered fearfully, clenching her brother's hand tight enough to turn her knuckles white. He gently smoothed out her hair like he always did when she was scared or anxious. She whimpered again, beginning to settle down from the mix of his soothing touch and the drugs that had been injected to put her to sleep moments before.

"Don't be afraid, Nunnally. Dr. Viletta knows what she's doing and knows every little detail about your case. She won't mess up and once you start getting better we can go to the zoo like you wanted," He stated gently, his voice filled with hope and promise. A smile came to his sister's face.

"I haven't been to the zoo in so long. That would be so much fun," She mused, "and do you think your friends could come? Milly, Shirley and Kallen have always been so kind to me." Lelouch smiled and chuckled a bit, a small bit of nervousness coming to his heart. What if Milly saw a cute boy and decided to pursue? What if Shirley was being extremely loud and jump? What if Kallen decided that she wanted to pester Lelouch in to coughing up any information he had on Cici, Kallen's "Green-haired Goddess"? Or, eternally worse than that, what if he was still working for the Kururugi home and their oldest son, who seemed to be enthralled with Lelouch's female counterpart, decided he wanted to tag along? Lelouch would never forgive himself if his precious little sister, sweet and innocent Nunnally, ever saw him in drag!

"Of course they can come along. If that's how you want it to be, Nunnally, than that's how it will be," He agreed kindly, pushing the wicked thoughts aside. He would just have to assure himself that the final option would never come to pass. He would get the money he needed to pay of his overcharged credit cards, erase any evidence of his older siblings' bills, and to cover the first months rent at a new apartment. One for only he and Nunnally! He perked up when he spotted Viletta approaching them in her surgery scrubs. "Now, Nunnally…" He blinked, stunned, then smiled when he realized that somewhere during him writing his mental check list of what he had to accomplish as soon as possible his dear sister had dozed off to a peaceful sleep. He smiled, pushed her bangs from her face, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you when you wake up, Nunna. "

"Well, I'm not going to say that maid outfit suits you, but I will say that it certainly compliments your… ahem… figure," Viletta snickered lightly, looking the raven haired male up and down. His cheeks flamed to a bright red that would have shamed an apple.

"When should Nunnally be awake and when will she be able to see again?" He asked instead, taking a few deep breathes before speaking to regain his usual composure.

"She'll be out of surgery in about five hours, she'll be awake about this time tomorrow afternoon, and she'll begin regaining her sight in about five weeks. The week after that he sight should be back to perfect and she'll be clear to head back to the outside world with you if all goes well," She explained gently. Lelouch raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her statement.

"What do you mean 'if all goes well'? This surgery isn't extremely complicated, is it?" He scoffed calmly, using the smugness as a smokescreen to the frantic fear forming a large lump in his stomach. Nunnally had to be okay, right? He hadn't just signed her death certificate, had he?

"With all surgeries there is a risk of complications. Nunnally's in the advanced stages but since you've kept her on a tight schedule with her medication and diet her chances of success are at a startling high. She has an eighty-five percent chance of making a full recovery and making it out of the surgery with little to no problems," She stated calmly. Lelouch smiled at this. He had wondered, when Nunnally's condition had worsened, if everything he had tried so hard to keep in her schedule and keep her healthy had been nothing but a waste of time. The sense of relief and joy he felt at the fact it had all been well worth it aided in quelling his own fears for the procedure. "All in all, you're little sister should be perfectly fine. But it's time we got started. I'll call you afterwards and tell you how it went." She stated gently, nodding her head, before following her colleagues to the prepared room to begin. Lelouch watched them go before turning on his heels and waltzing off happily, a joyous beat to his step.

…

Rin Kururugi shifted in her seat at the beautiful white table in the Weinberg's cozy tea parlor. A strange sensation, which she referred to as her "Mother's Intuition", washed over her as it did often times now a days. The pretty young blond across from her glanced up from her sip of tea. Setting her cup on it's coaster she tilted her head curiously at the other woman. Rin perked up as the other woman stared at her like a dog asking for a bone.

"Is something bothering you, Rin-Chan? Is it too stuffy or too cold in here? Is your chair uncomfortable?" She fretted gently. Though Rin disliked socializing with the other noble's of society she did manage to find some characteristics in Madam Weinberg she found tolerable. There were qualities, like her desperation to always please her guests, that did bother Rin to her wit's ends. She plastered on a fake smile and waved her hand dismissively, however. She knew that if she was not an elegant hostess and a gracious guest her husband's image would receive a large smug upon it.

"I just had a strange sensation that Suzaku is about to do something very stupid," She stated casually, picking her teacup back up and taking a small sip. Ugh. It was peppermint tea. Rin could not tolerate minty things and only liked green tea. She did know, however, that is she did vocalize her feelings there would be dire consequences for her later. "Wonderful tea, Margaret." She bluffed, fighting back the urge to hack the crummy mint abomination all over the other woman's brand new white tea table.

"Why thank you, Rin-Chan. It's a new brand imported from Britain. They usually drink it during the holiday season but I find the taste far too delightful to only drink at one time of the year," She giggled happily. Rin nodded in feigned agreement and took another swig. She suddenly wished that she could slip away to the bathroom with a knife and scrap every last taste bud from the surface of her tongue. Perhaps then she could appreciate the warm beverage as much as her current company seemed to. "Also, what did you mean by your last comment about Suzaku?"

"Well, I noticed many years ago that a part of me could sense when my children were about to do something that would somehow get back to me and cause a load of trouble. It's been quite a useful thing to have, considering Suzaku's cheeky behavior these last few months," She explained gently. Margaret seemed excited and amused by this little bit of knowledge. Rin, however, wasn't surprised by the sudden fixation the other seemed to be developing for the concept. One time Margaret had let all the hired help take a day off and had tried to prepare tea while Rin was over. She treated the other like a Goddess when she showed her that to make tea you had to out hot water in a cup and then let a teabag soak in it.

"That is a quite interesting talent you have!" She declared merrily. Rin smiled and nodded while the whole time awaiting the phone call saying Suzaku had committed some terrible atrocity and she was needed to take care of it. Perhaps this time she'd be bailing her oldest son out of jail for some petty crime.

…

After returning to the Kururugi home, feeling as if on a high, Lelouch breezed through his assigned chores easily. Since the house was so large and there were quite a few maids, each one was assigned a room and were to tend to every task pertaining to it. Lelouch was playing replacement to kitchen hand who was fired after her little escapade with Suzaku was revealed to the rest of the people on the Kururugi manor. Lelouch breezed through the large stack of dishes that had developed while he was away, basically danced about with the mop and broom as he cleaned the floors, hummed and whistled while he washed the windows, and even dared to sing the song "Gemini" by Rin and Len Kagamine while he cleaned the refrigerator out of the foods that were spoiled or containers that were almost empty. He perked up when he heard a shuffling noise outside of the kitchen door. And then, in a quick little flash, in darted Lindo Kururugi.

The young boy was still wearing his school clothes; a pair of denim jeans paired with a red shirt and his red backpack. He looked at Lucia with large eyes filled with wonder and ecstasy. "You're still here!" He cheered happily. Lelouch blinked and felt a small pang of sympathy for the young boy. Lelouch had always been there for Nunnally, feeling that there was no other way their relationship should be, while Suzaku had a clear preference of bullying his younger sibling. So, of course, if someone like Lelouch stepped in he'd respond with such a needy attitude.

A smile turned up Lelouch's lips and he nodded politely to the young child. "Well of course I'm still here, silly," He stated sweetly. Lindo smiled and looked like he might just weep with joy. "Now, what would you like for an after school snack?" He asked politely. The little brunette tapped his index finger to he lips and a bemused expression came to his face.

"I dunno," He mumbled softly, looking up with his big, cute emerald spheres. Lelouch resisted the urge to glomp the small child. He was so cute and innocent! How could Suzaku not want to spend time with the little fellow?

"Well, do you like apples and peanut butter?" He asked politely. He was answered with a frantic, excited nod from the young child. He smiled back. "Well, I'll cut some up and get you a little dish of peanut butter." He stated before turning around and pulling a fresh red apple from the refrigerator.

Lindo darted over to the table and sat, waiting patiently with an adorable little grin on his face. Lelouch got a knife, began cutting the apple in to small slices for the young child, but perked up when the door creaked lightly, signifying someone had walked in. A turn of the head revealed the taller counterpart of little Lindo, the one who seemed to leak of sensuality, Suzaku. "Hello, Suzaku-Sama," He stated calmly, keeping up a professional attitude. From the corner of his eyes he could see Lindo flinch, looking off to the side uncomfortably.

"I like how you say my name," He purred softly, advancing so that he hovered behind the working Lelouch. Ebony hair whipped around just in time to halt the other from planting a kiss on the pale throat before him. The naughty glint in the lowered jade pools sent a static jolt of fear and excitement in to the amethyst eyed male.

"What are you doing?!" He yelped shrilly, trying to push the stronger male away. He remained in his place, resting his hands on either side of the counter next to Lelouch's hips, assuring there was no escape.

"You're the only girl who has ever been able to respond to me one minute," He drawled slowly, "and pretend to not be interested in what I have to offer the next. Your fickle attitude stirs the predator in me." He slurred softly, leaning closer to sweep up the other's lips. The moment, however, was ruined when an empty bento box came flying out of no where and pelted the older teen square in the back of the head. A pulse sign of angry popped on to the side of his head. His head snapped over to the table where Lindo stood, a defiant look in his eyes, and poised in a way that showed he'd been the one to toss the object at him. "Lindo… You…" He growled slowly, grasp on the countertop tightening.

"I'm not letting you take her away from me too!" He declared bravely. Lelouch blinked, startled, and felt his eyes soften.

"Lindo," He whispered softly before jolting up. Suzaku had stepped away from him and was now closing the gap between he and the younger Kururugi.

"Is that so? What can you do? You're just a kid!" Suzaku snarled lightly, snatching Lindo up by the collar of his shirt and holding him up. The other kicked, whined, and squirmed to try to release himself for the other's grasp. "You're nothing but a coward anyway! You've never done anything to help anyone else before! You're just saying this so you'll get a little attention for a while!" He roared. Lindo whimpered weakly, his struggling lessening, and tears sprung to his eyes. The instinct in Lelouch that had taught him to be Nunnally's shield kicked back in and then, in a flash of movement against Lelouch's usually keen mind, he darted over, shoved Suzaku to face him, and then back handed him with all the force he could muster.

"You put him down this second, Suzaku!" He snapped wrathfully. Stunned and still reeling from the blow, Suzaku did as instructed. His hands slowly lowered the other until his little feet were safely rested on the ground. Lindo immediately rushed to Lelouch, latching on to the skirt of his dress and hiding his face. Lelouch rested on hand on his head but kept his eyes transfixed on Suzaku, who now faced him. "You wanted to know why I'm not interested in you? Because any one who can treat their own little brother like that is scum!" And then, tossing his hair back with a strange amount of girl-like attitude he never knew was in him, Lelouch took the younger Kururugi's hand and led him out, grabbing the small plate of apples on his way.

Gino came trotting in just as the enraged maid and frightened child left. Raising a pale blonde brow he shifted his attention to his still frozen best friend. "Are you okay, Suzaku?" He asked slowly, his dopey grin still in place though his eyes held a coat of concern. Slowly one of Suzaku's hands reached up and lightly grazed over the sore red splotch on his handsome young face.

"Gino," Suzaku began with a smile in his voice, "I think I may have finally found Little Miss Right."

…

"But, Milly, I really couldn't handle seeing him treat poor Lindo like that," Lelouch argued lightly in to the other end of his cell phone. It was nearly nine o'clock at night and he'd been listening to Milly chide him for his rash behavior for over a half hour now. Despite his degree of patience, which was much more than most males his age held, even Lelouch knew when to put up a fight, or at least attempt to. "What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have struck him like that! He may have lost interest because of that little move, Lulu! What part of that don't you understand?! You may have just screwed up the whole deal you made with his mother!" She roared back viciously, voice filled with an accusation. Lelouch flinched a bit, knowing she was right. "What about Nunna?! What if Suzaku does lose interest and the Kururugi's demand you repay them for the surgery?!They're a very powerful family! Not even my family, with our large influence, would be able to smooth out the feather's you'd have ruffled! The boy is the equivalence to a prince!"

"I know that and I'm really sorry but-! I…I just couldn't let it stand as it was, okay?" He asked with a soft groan, falling back on the bed and tossing an arm over his eyes. Lelouch glared at the ceiling, silently cursing his predicament. What had he been thinking when he accepted this job?! He had been thinking about Nunnally. What had he been thinking when he struck the fiery young Kururugi?! He had been thinking about Lindo, an innocent little boy who just wanted his big brother to like him. He reasoned with all of this, knowing he'd done right by both the younger individuals, but still detested that he had to wear hair extensions, a strange necklace to alter his voice, and a bra stitched up with silicon implants to keep up a feminine appearance, even when he slept. "Instead of telling me what I did wrong and how badly I've fouled it up how about telling me how to fix it? You know I'm not good with members of the same sex." He sighed lightly, staring at the ceiling with half opened eyes. For a moment he wondered what Mao, his stab-you-in-the-back-with-some-scrawny-little-punk ex-boyfriend, was doing. _'Rolo, of course.'_ A mocking little voice in the back of his head sang. He immediately tossed the thought away. Mao was the exact reason he needed to seek Milly's help when dealing with Suzaku. Lelouch used to be a master at reading people. He could tell when he or anyone else was being lied to, but also knew how to perform the role of liar perfectly. Until, however, he met Mao. Mao had unnerved Lelouch, made him feel insecure yet safe in the same instant, and Lelouch had been attracted to that sense of uncertainty. That is, until he refused to admit to himself that Mao was a two-faced, lying asshole. He had seen the signs, noticed that the other was telling him ball-faced lies, but somehow his emotional side had taken charge of him and not his logical side. Now he didn't know if he had ever read signs properly. That, in short, was why he was so frightened by Suzaku Kururugi; he was quite similar to Mao in that sense. Suzaku could wrap a woman up, get in her pants, and then dismiss her as if she was nothing. Mao had done the same thing to Lelouch and left him bitter.

"Well, Lelouch, what is Milly Hint #3?" The blond on the other end of the line chimed in response after silence overtook them. The ebony haired male sat up, laughed lightly, and shook his head. "You know what I'm going to tell you. You've got no other option left."

"But I really don't want to," He stated with a small laugh. It was, in fact, number four on the list of things he never wanted to say/do with Suzaku Kururugi.

"I don't care if you don't want to. You have to. I'll talk to you later, okay? Kisses~," Milly sang before blowing a noisy into the receiver and hanging up. Lelouch set his phone down, sighed, and looked between it and his bedroom door for a long time. He then smirked, stuck his phone on its charger, set it on the nightstand, nuzzled down in to the covers and turned off his night side table lamp. He curled in to the sheets and smirked to himself, a sense of victory floating about and making him feel warmer. After all, Milly wouldn't know if he took her silly advice or not. He was a master at the art of lying.

Milly Hint #3: Sometimes the only way to resolve a matter is to admit your defeat to your opponent.

END

Hello again all! Thanks so much for all your support and comments! They were all divine~! Also, I'm very glad that you all like Suzaku in this story. I know he's a bit OOC but I think that he really does have a side like this deep inside. His cute and naïve side is just most dominant. Also, I like reversing he and Lelouch's roles a lot. I think it's funny to portray Suzaku as the "prince" and Lelouch as the "commoner" simply because Lelouch would still carry the grace and dignity of a noble with him in to any role he played. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to keep you all along with me for a good long while! Taa~!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Four: Being Determined has its Ups and Downs

Gino let out a long, drawn out whining noise. "Suzaku, I know you're trying to learn everything you can about that creeping Lucia chick," He whined out slowly, "but we've checked everywhere and haven't found a single lead pertaining to her friends!" Vert spheres narrowed and glanced sideways at the complaining male next to him. "And not only that but I'm really hungry!"

"If I knew you'd be this difficult… Okay, okay. We'll go get some lunch and then we'll get right back to our search," He stated, looking around. He spotted a large pink sign that read 'Simple Pleasures' on it. The outline of the letters were decorated in silver and gold glitter from the looks of it. It was a little hole-in-the-wall but wouldn't be extremely crowded which meant more time for Suzaku to make an attempt at finding Lucia's girlfriends. If he wanted to know how to get her to fall for him it'd be best to get her friends to enlist their help. After all, Suzaku knew women loved helping their cherished friends in the romantic department. He'd seen enough chick-flicks to know how the mind of a female worked.

When they entered the little café Suzaku took in the atmosphere. The air felt light, careless, and almost gentle. There was a woman sitting at the little bar, on the booth, with a microphone in her hand. She wore a tight black dress that hugged and accentuated all the right spots of her body. He did notice, however, that she was well endowed in the bosom. Suzaku was not a big fan of large breasts so he checked her down on his list of possible victims. The walls were all white, matching the tiled floor, but the booths were black with red tops. Little flecks of black and white were splattered on the surface of the tables. Deciding it was an acceptable place for him to dine at he walked in, selected a booth in the far back, and sat down. The booth seats were squishy and comfortable, which he was especially grateful for considering it allowed him to give tired feet a well earned rest. A few moments after the two relaxed a girl with vivid green locks walked over with a little note pad and pen in one hand and two menus tucked under the other arm. She set them on the table calmly. "Hello. I'm Cici, and I'll be your server today. Do you know what you'd like to drink?" She asked, using a tone Suzaku was not accustom to hearing from a waitress. Her voice wasn't extremely annoyed nor painfully perky. It was just… flat. He shook it off for a second and looked at the small square that read 'Drinks' in neon yellow print.

"I'll just have a cola," He stated calmly. Gino nodded eagerly, indicating he was in agreement his long time friend. "And so will he."

She nodded and headed off. Suzaku perked up when he noticed how the singer eyed the boring waitress. Her eyes narrowed a bit, glint with a fine mist of desire. He chuckled to him self lightly. He then checked her off his list of potential companions. She wouldn't look twice at him, even if he tried. A second later Cici returned with their drinks, balancing the tray with the beverages on the fingers of her fingers. She then set the two glasses down before either boy and nodded a bit, as if reminding herself she'd already taken their drink order. "And what about your meals? Have you decided on that?" She asked, her voice remaining as dull as before. She tugged out the pen and held the point to the little paper expectantly.

"A hamburger for me," Suzaku stated, setting the menu down and to the side.

"I want this one! The legendary spicy curry thingie!" Gino stated eagerly, eyes sparking to life. A reaction was finally dragged from the reluctant server; she stared at Gino with a startled expression on her face.

"Are you sure? Simple Pleasures is known for having the spiciest curry in Japan," She stated cautiously. Suzaku looked at Gino with a small smirk, resting his chin on one hand and resting that elbow on the table. Gino was one of the only foreigners' Suzaku had ever met that could hold down his spicy foods well. If this thing was considered a challenge, Gino would be victorious.

"If anyone can take on your spicy curry it's this big lug," Suzaku chuckled, lifting his head and jerking his thumb at the still grinning blonde. Cici, still not seeming fully convinced but in no mood to argue, scribbled down their orders and walked off to the back again. Again the singer watched after her. It was then Suzaku listened to what she was singing.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself._

Suzaku gagged on his drink when he thought about the meaning of the lyrics. How straight-forward of the singer to declare something like that so brazenly! He then shook it off as, again, Cici returned quickly with the two cuisines now on the tray. "Talk about speedy service," Suzaku commented as she set their meals in front of them. Gino, half wild with his hungry, grabbed up a spoon and began shoveling down the hot food down.

"We pride ourselves on that," She stated, watching Gino with well concealed bemusement. Suzaku resisted the urge to brag about how right he'd been about his friend when a small smile turned up the hostess' lips. He blinked, now the confused one, and turned to face his friend. Gino's lips puckered in, his eyes were large and watery, and his entire face was beet red.

"It's too spicy!" Gino wailed suddenly, one hand grabbing at his throat while the other threw the straw from his drink. He began chugging it as fast as he could before snatching up Suzaku's and downing that as well. "Water! I need water!" He wailed when both glasses were dry. Suzaku glared at the 'I-told-you-so' look their peculiar waitress flashed him.

"If that's all, I'll leave you to enjoy your meal," She stated, waving a hand and preparing to walk of. A thought suddenly struck the young brunette and he snatched up her wrist, pulling her back. She looked at him, her amber spheres narrowing dangerously. "Did you need something else?"

"Yes," He agreed, reaching in to his pocket with his other hand and pulling out a photo of Lucia he had taken while she was sleeping. How had he managed that? Well, Gino had the camera and Suzaku had access to all the keys to every room in the Kururugi manor. "I'm trying to find their friends. Do you know them?" He asked, letting go of Cici's wrist and letting her look at the picture. Now, for Cici, who had seen Lelouch come in here almost every day for lunch, recognizing him but was not necessarily well-familiarized with his current situation.

"Lelouch?" She mumbled to herself, tilting her head at the picture as if it would answer. Suzaku was now equally as confused, raising one brow at the young waitress.

"Lelouch who? That girl's name is Lucia and she's working as a maid for my family. I'm trying to find her friends," He explained with a startled tone of voice. Cici looked between Suzaku and the picture. Ah, yes. She remembered Kallen having mentioned this to her a few days ago.

"Ah, you're right. It is Luluko," She mumbled lightly, handing him back the picture. She tapped her lips with her index finger in thought. "Well, if you're looking for Luluko's friends look no further. One of them happens to be up on the stage, singing about masturbation." She stated, indicating with her thumb over her shoulder to the red haired female beginning to sing the same song again. "If you need to locate any of Luluko's other friends you should talk to her. Now, if you don't mind, my shift's officially over and I want to go home now." She stated before walking off the back to clock out. Suzaku smirked in victory at this new development before glancing over at Gino, whose head was agains the table while he took in long, deep gasps of air.

"Stop messing around Gino! We need to go talk to the red-head about Lucia!" He hissed bitterly before taking a bite of his burger, chewing quickly, swallowing, and marching right over.

"Wa… Wa… Wat… Wat… Er…" Gino rasped out weakly, reaching his hand toward the empty air Suzaku had just blazed through.

The girl perked up when Suzaku approached, her All-men-but-Naoto-are-evil-sense jerking into overdrive. "Who are you?" She snapped curtly, halting her singing all together. The background music continued playing while she stared down the smirking Japanese boy.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi," He stated politely, shoving his hands in the back pockets of his denim jeans and leaning back a bit. Kallen tensed immediately. Had he learned who Lelouch truly was and had come to ask her to deliver a message? She took a deep breath, trying to smooth out her ruffled fur. If he had discovered the truth she'd simply have to make him forget and hide it all again. She had to help Lelouch and Nunnally! "So who are you? Which of Lucia's friends are you?" He asked calmly.

"What?" Kallen asked, faltering a bit and looking at him skeptically. "Can you repeat the question?"

"The waitress told us you were one of Lucia's friends. You know, her," He stated, offering her the picture. Baffled sapphire orbs shifted to the photo of the sleeping figure, then narrowed and snapped back up at Suzaku.

"Did you take this picture while Luluko was sleeping?" She asked indignantly, fangs and claws bared. Suzaku flinched but smiled. The waitress had used the same nickname when referring to Lucia, indicating that he had been led to the right person.

Suzaku pulled a picture from his other pocket and looked at it. Standing in the photo was the woman before him only in a golden high school uniform blazer and a black skirt. "Well, it seems you are one of the three friends we had photos on in the records. So are you Ashley, Lina, or Nene?" He asked cheerfully. Kallen's eye twitched, snatched the photo of her high school self from his grasp and began shredding it to bit.

"What the hell, Lulu?! The most recent photo of me you had was the copy of my senior class picture I gave you?!" She roared at the little bits of photo paper fluttering from her grasp and to the floor. She then growled and clenched her fists at her sides. "Do you still have it in case I fall back? In case I need you to snap me out of it again?" She mumbled softly to the ruined photo.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked. Kallen sighed and sat down on an actual bar stool, glaring at Suzaku suspiciously.

"Look, I'm going to help you because maybe you'll be the one to cure Lulu of her little condition, okay?" She stated, pointing a finger at him. He blinked, still baffled, but nodded and sat next to her. She ran a hand through her bangs before letting out a little sigh and looking at him sideways. "First, I'm Lina and I'll help you find the other two stooges after I tell you everything. I've known Lulu since we were in high school together. We served on the student council together. The summer before senior year started my older brother died in a car accident and I was crushed. My brother… He was my world. After my parents split my mom turned to heroine to try to forget everything. She's been a vegetable in the hospital since I started high school and still is. When he died… I was so lost I did things I never would have done other wise. I joined a yankee gang and started doing all sorts of crazy things I'd never even dreamed in my worst nightmares about doing before. And then, one night, I went to mug someone as they walked past. It was Lulu. She told me that I wasn't doing my brother's memory justice, that he was most likely weeping in Heaven for his lost little sister. After that Lulu became my crutch, in a sense. When I left the gang I had no where to go. Lulu let me move in until I was ready to take care of myself on my own. And ever since I've been who I am today, a loyal friend to Lulu, who remains who Lulu is. It's because of that, what she did for me, that I will not let another man hurt her. If you're just using her for that little experiment of yours I will hunt you down, chop your scientific beaker off, and shoves it right down your throat." Her voice was harsh and cold as she spoke the last two sentences. Suzaku twitched, nodded in understanding, and watched as she gave him a small smile of triumph. "Good! Now let me go get my coat and we'll go find Ashley and Nene!" She hummed before scurrying off.

'_Wait… She said another man hurt Lucia. Is that why she's so defensive? So picky with her men?'_ He wondered to himself. He made a mental note to try and pry that little secret from Lina when they were on there way to locate the other two females.

…

Lelouch was having a really wonderful day, for once. Suzaku and Gino had left on some wild and wacky search for Lelouch's girlfriends, which he knew would turn up absolutely nothing, and Lindo had gone over to a friends to play. Also, Lady Kururugi had gone to enjoy some tea with Madam Weinberg again so, aside from the other maids and butlers, the house was virtually empty. Ah yes! How wonderful it was to walk down the stairs to begin preparing dinner and know that everything was right in the world! The feeling that everything was right in the world diminished from the young raven haired male's heart when he walked back in to the Kururugi home. Sitting at the kitchen table, casually sipping tea or coffee, were Milly, Shirley and Kallen. Milly perked up, her storm clouds tinted eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh Lucia! You've finally returned! We've been waiting for you to get back!" She giggled happily. Dagger sharp violet eyes shifted their piecing glower on the smug looking brunette leaning against the back counter, a porcelain cup in his hand. Jade orbs swirled with amusement, brushing the murderous gaze of the other off like a leaf that had drifted to his shoulder.

"Ashley, Nene, Lina! What are you three doing here?" Lelouch forced out through gritted teeth. All three females snickered at the sound of his high pitched voice. The usual warning in his tone almost sounded like a keen whine! His usual intensity was being torn to ruin by a silly little trinket with some high-tech additions!

"I asked my mother a few things about your social life and she was quite eager to give me the knowledge. I figured you might like to let your girlfriends see your new place of employment," Suzaku stated in a sweet tone. His eyes, however, betrayed his feigned kindness. _'Nice try, sweetie. I'm a master at this now._' His eyes seemed to laugh at the still fuming drag queen.

"And by that do you mean you snuck in to your mother's office and took a peek at her files while she was out having tea with your dear friend Gino Weinberg's mother? For shame, Suzaku-Kun," He tisked cutely, a smirk of his own working up to his lips when the other flushed with embarrassment. Lelouch kept his own pride in check but did flash Suzaku a little prize; his award winning smile paired up with his most sinister glare. _'Nice try right back at you. I'm not as stupid as the others' that have flung themselves at you feet as if you were some grand, modern day God!'_ Lelouch's eyes laughed right back before his attention returned to his friends. Rin hadn't requested names but she had demanded pictures. She said that if Suzaku did try something like this it'd be best to not also pair names to the faces. Lelouch, however, had given the names. He silently cursed his forgetfulness and cockiness.

"What can I say? I'm crazy about you," He stated, winking suggestively at him. The raven haired British boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy! I've got a stalker, girls!" He yelped with sarcastic giddiness. Shirley giggled, Kallen flashed a smirk at the now flushing brunette, and Milly flipped her hair with a smile. _'Suzaku Kururugi, you're really fouled up this time. You have no idea what a super bitch I can be when I'm with these three. You've signed your own death warrant.' _He laughed in his mind sadistically. As long as Suzaku didn't have any other little tricks up his sleeve he'd be fine.

"Why are you the only one who gets the insane guys who are also super hot to pine after you, Lulu? I mean, Mao was really attractive too!" Shirley sighed and then froze. Milly and Kallen both shot her dirty looks across the table before turning to Lelouch, whose head was now tilted down at a slant where his bangs covered his eyes from view. His lips were pressed in a firm line. His hands, resting on the table in front of him, twitched a bit. Suzaku perked up, making a mental note about the reaction the name had on the raven haired beauty.

"I guess you're right!" He stated suddenly, head snapping up and letting out a small laugh. His left hand leaned back and gently scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Milly's grey-blue eyes widened, then softened with sadness. He was putting on a face, masking his true feelings. In her peripheral vision she saw Kallen's face take on a look of pity and sympathy directed at their dear boyfriend. "Maybe I just let off some weird pheromone or something like that!"

…

After two hours Milly and the others decided to leave Lelouch so that he could unwind and relax. He stood at his bedroom window, which had been replaced some time while he was with Nunnally the day before, and waved to them with a little smile before closing the curtains. "I'm so glad Lulu wasn't upset that I mentioned Mao!" Shirley sighed in relief before Kallen glared at her.

"Of course he was upset, you idiot! He just didn't want you to know!" She snapped back. Shirley flinched, pale orange eyes blinking as she took in the statement gradually, before she put a hand to her mouth in surprise at her accidental slip.

"I didn't mean to upset him!" She yelped defensively, eyes welling with tears of rage. She silently berated herself for making such a horrible mistake and forcing Lelouch to pretend he felt nothing. Of course he was still hurt! It had only been a few short days! "I really didn't me-"

"Shirley, hold that thought," Milly chimed in, stepping a bit closer to the Kururugi manor again. She looked back at them and then at their friend's window. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked in a voice no louder than a whisper. The two stepped up next to her and listened. Very faintly they heard crying. Very faintly they saw the curtains twitch and shake as if someone was holding them too tightly.

On the other end of the window, Lelouch was lowered to his knees, bitter tears dripping from his eyes to fall on his lap. "Why?" He whispered softly, voice cracking a bit as he spoke. The facts his voice was that of a girl only made his pain that much worse. He couldn't even stand being himself anymore. That was why he'd taken up the job, despite the need to dress in drag. If it meant that Lelouch could escape from being Lelouch for a while that was all he needed. "Why wasn't I good enough?! Why did you have to… Why'd you have to lie?! Why not tell me the truth! You bastard!" He screamed loudly, releasing the curtains and pressing his palms to his face. He didn't want to be this weak. He didn't want to cry any more for someone who had hurt him like that.

Suzaku, who was hovering outside Lelouch's door, stared down at the knob sadly. He could hear every word, every shaky gasp, every pain filled sob. _'Have I… Have I ever hurt someone like that? Have I made someone feel as worthless and weak and vulnerable as that?' _He thought to himself, guilt and fear filling him up. Suzaku looked at the snow white door and sighed. His mind flashed again, back to the time when this first began. He remembered how red those lips had been, how they had slanted in to a laugh when a kiss was laid on the throat. He remembered how his hands had shaken on the doorknob, how his eyes widened in horror. He remembered how his father had yelled and cursed at him. He remembered how his mother had cried when he retold her what he'd witnesses. He remembered how she almost killed herself, saying she didn't want _that man's_ tainted child. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. It was that day he vowed revenge for the heartache his mother suffered. It was then he vowed that the child born would never receive any of his love. It was then he vowed to show what happened when you did such horrific deeds. _'Lucia… I'm sorry…'_ He thought before walking away. He had his point to make. Even if Lucia, who seemed like a sweet soul still shaking with the pains of a lover who left her, had to be torn down again to achieve it.

Milly Hint #4: Dying is easy; Being broken hearted is hard.

END

A dark secret in the family?! Is this the reason Suzaku is so bitter toward Lindo?!! Well… I guess you all just have to stick around and see for yourselves! I wish you the best until next chapter!!!! Also, there is a very important poll posted on my account and I need you to vote. If you don't I'll be stuck on chapter six. So please vote on that! Thankies!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Five: Girl Time has Terrible Punishments

After two weeks of working and living in the Kururugi manor Lelouch was beginning to settle into the rhythm of things. He'd wake up at five in the morning, prepare a bento for Lindo along with some coffee for the adults and breakfast for him, at five thirty he'd wake up Lindo and make sure he'd eat, at six he'd send him out to go to school. Any time between six and seven Suzaku would descend the stairs, make a pass at him, then drink a cup of coffee and head off. He'd return about twenty minutes later and bother Lelouch for the remainder of the day, asking questions and making brash statements. Currently Lelouch was sitting in a girly store known as "The Boa" with Milly and Kallen. Shirley was still at work but would be meeting them for dinner at a close by restaurant. One of Milly's well-known friends was the granddaughter of the owner so they'd be getting their food for half price.

"Are you just going to sit there like a bump on a log or are you going to look around for anything new to wear?" Milly called from flipping through a rack of revealing tops. She pulled a powder blue won that wrapped around the neck and revealed far too much cleavage out and pressed it to herself, looking sideways in a nearby full-body mirror. "I mean, if you get some sexy outfits you'll be taunting that Kururugi punk even more. Than you'll get a big bonus from his mom!"

"I'll be putting my secret at risk. If I reveal too much skin Suzaku may make an attempt to grope me and then he'll find out that my breasts aren't as full as I make them seem," He mumbled softly, making sure the nosy worker levitating near them couldn't hear them. "I've got to stick with professional and modest if I don't want to get fired."

"At least get some frilly panties. I mean, come on, if he gropes your ass he won't be any wiser to your dishonesty. That plump, full rear of yours is all real!" Kallen hummed as she joined the conversation, walking over with a pair of dark blue jeans tossed over her arm. Lelouch flushed and glared at the two laughing women.

'_This is what I get for being friends with these two. If only Shirley was here; she'd be able to help tame these ravenous beasts,'_ He thought with a sigh, looking out at the people milling by outside the shop window. He was tempted to sneak out, abandon his girlfriends, and flee to the restaurant they were going to. It was only across the street and Lelouch was craving a strawberry daiquiri or even a nice glass of red wine. In the two weeks Lelouch had grown to respect what alcohol did for those that drank it and he himself was in dire need of the warm fuzziness that came from gulping down whatever sinful beverage he wanted.

"How about we pick some out and buy them for you, Lulu?" Milly suggested cheerfully. Lelouch, however, was lost in a bliss daydream of him, a bar stool, and all his favorite drinks. Assuming his silence was a wordless agreement, Milly strolled over to the sexy panties and thongs, the red haired tom boy close on her heels. They conferred with one another, picked out six pair, and split them evenly between them to pay. Making sure Lelouch was still lost in his own head they slipped to the register and paid before the boy had a chance to protest. After all, they wanted their favor to be a surprise.

…

As soon as they walked into "Sakuradite" and got a booth Lelouch was downing a tall glass of red wine. A small, crooked smile turned up his lips and a pale rosy dust scattered along his cheeks. Admittedly, the boy was a little more than a lightweight; Lelouch rarely drank because a small glass would get him tipsy and he'd have a headache the likes of which none of his friends had ever suffered through. He was usually the designated driver due to this and, no matter how much he craved, he normally withheld. Tonight, however, Milly had picked him up. He was not driving her car home and he was not in the mood to behave. So, despite the protests of his three female companions, he took up a glass of wine. "Have I told you guys how much I love you?" He asked with a little giggle.

"No, no you haven't," Kallen stated with a slow, growing smirk. If there was one source of entertainment the girls rarely got it was drunk Lelouch. They would have to take advantage of this while it lasted. Lelouch jolted up, flailing his arms in the air as if he was upset.

"I haven't?! I'm a real bitch, aren't I?! He squealed, voice squeaking loudly on the word "bitch". Milly and Kallen both withheld chuckles while Shirley fretted over Lelouch's health. He tisked lightly and leaned back, pouting a bit. "That's why Mao left me, I bet." He mumbled. The air became tense for a moment before Lelouch let out a loud obnoxious laugh. "Just kidding! He left me because he's an asshole, of course! Hey, does this skirt make my ass look big?" He asked abruptly, seeming to get suddenly serious. He reached back and fondled his rear end curiously, seeming to be debating on its girth. Kallen threw her head into her arm on the table and let her giggles come out. They were relatively muffled due to her positioning. Milly smirked to herself and leaned closer to Lelouch.

"You should be hoping it makes your butt stick out. Flaunt what you got, baby!" She stated proudly. Lelouch looked at her, head tilted, eyes hazy from the spirit in his system, then giggled again and settled back down. "There you go sweetheart. Now just settle down and be patient while we all wait for our food." She stated with a smile.

"So is this what she's like off the job?" A deep, husky voice laughed lightly. The three women jumped up and turned to see Suzaku Kururugi standing near their table, a smug smirk on his lips. He wore sunglasses over his eyes, masking the glint in them. A white tank top and a black leather jacket clung rather tightly to his arms and torso, making his muscles more noticeable. Partnered with that was a pair of tight denim jeans that left very little to the imagination when it came to his nether region. The blonde twitched, her protective side snapping into alert, and nudging the red haired female across from her with her foot. They looked at one another and nodded slightly while Lelouch blinked a few times, eyebrow raised, at Suzaku.

"Are you stalking me? Because that would be peachy," He giggled lightly, flopping over to the side and resting his head on Milly's shoulder. He hid his face behind a curtain of ebony tresses and the other's body before peeking at the now bemused Japanese boy. He then giggled again and hid his face. "He's still here!" He whispered in clear amusement. His whisper, however, was heard by all his companion's and the baffled young man standing near them. Despite how comical this would have been in any other given situation Suzaku's presence merely made all the girls' feel like they should be packing it in and getting as far from him as possible. Who knew what a drunken Lelouch would reveal to the unwanted visitor? His usual eloquence was absent, a side effect of his drink, after all.

"Did you need something, Kururugi?" Kallen seethed lightly, leaning across the table to get a better view of him. The other merely smirked back at her.

"I was actually hoping for a little company since Gino ditched me tonight. He had previous plans, I guess," He stated with a casual shrug. Lelouch blinked, then scooted over a bit more, forcing Milly to move as well. "Is that an invitation?" Suzaku asked smugly. Milly shoved Lelouch back over, causing him to nearly fall completely out of his seat.

She glared at Suzaku, grey-blue eyes becoming a hint greyer with the hate in her eyes. "Lulu's drunk so she doesn't know what she's saying or doing. You can't just assume she's actually offering you a seat because she moved a little. When she's drunk she loves the people she hates the most," She hissed out lightly, the corner of her lips turning up to a small smirk of her own when Suzaku's face became serious. She leaned closer to Lelouch, lightly draping an arm protectively over his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, you're in the way. Our waitress should be here any minute with our orders."

"You're so nice, Milly, but you know I don't like girls! I like boys!" Lelouch laughed loudly, throwing his head back and nuzzling the blonde a little bit. Milly tensed up a bit at this. Suzaku's hands fell to his hips and one of his brows raised in question.

"I thought your name was Ashley," He stated, looking pointedly at her. His suspicion was clearly caught but Lulu's little mistake.

"See how drunk she is? She thinks Ashley's someone else!" Shirley jumped in quickly, pointing at Lelouch dramatically. He tilted his head and let out a low whining noise, clearly dumbfounded. "After she eats she'll probably feel a lot better. But we don't get our food if you're in the way so how about you go and get yourself tended to at the bar or something?" She suggested as politely as possible.

"Sure… I'll do that. But I will be back after you all finish eating. Why don't we all hang out together? After all, I didn't really get to know you guys when you came by a few weeks back," He stated while tilting down his sunglasses, an innocent smile plastered on but emerald spheres glinting deviously. He then waved and walked off. When he was out of sight, earshot, and mind the three women sighed and turned their attention to the giggling drag queen.

"That guy is really keen on you, isn't he?" Kallen asked Lelouch worriedly. She was answered by the other's giggles continuing. She sweat-dropped and shifted her gaze to the oldest woman in their crew. "What should we do, Milly? Lelouch is in no condition to fend of Kururugi's unwanted advances and we've got a very slim chance of actually getting to ditch him. Plus he could just pursue Lelouch back at the Kururugi manor while none of us are around to protect him." She explained worriedly, picking up her soda and taking a sip through the straw. Milly perked up, an invisible light bulb going off above her head, and a small smirk came to her lips.

"Why don't we let Suzaku see if he can get what he wants out of Lulu like this? Something tells me he just wants to ask a few questions, not try anything too devious. I interviewed a few of the maids that were fired," She began calmly, "and they all said he took about a month to get to know them before beginning the physical seduction. If he can get the answers he wants we might actually be leveling the playing field those two are on. Or, better yet, it could be tilting it ever so slightly in our dear Luluko's direction." She giggled, lightly stroking said male's head as if he was some furry friend. The other two girls both tilted their heads, still confused, but decided that Milly must have known what she was doing. After all, she hadn't been wrong about how Lelouch should handle the sexy young man so far.

…

Suzaku watched the stumbling female before him quizzically. Why had Lucia's friends suddenly seem so keen on the idea of him bringing her home from dinner? "I don't have that much gas and I have no cash until tomorrow when I get paid so I can't drive all the way out to your place to bring her home. Plus I trust you more than I trust a cab driver. I mean, what if he tried something? She'd be completely unable to defend herself!" Ashley, or Milly, had declared stubbornly. He decided not to argue and now as he watched the other flop over on the grass and roll around he fought back the urge to laugh.

"What are you doing?" He asked politely, walking over and squatting beside her. She flopped over, her hair strewn around her face wildly, but smiled at him. It was so sweet, so gently, that for a moment Suzaku felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"Shhh!" She hissed cheerfully, pressing a finger to his lips lightly. He blinked, surprised at the softness of the touch and the connection itself. "I'm communing with nature." She whispered, suddenly seeming serious, before falling back into another bout of hysterical laughter. He blinked and smiled a bit himself, light pushing her finger away.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked calmly, reaching over and gently brushing her hair from her face. He was surprised by how soft her hair was. Most of the women he'd been with had soft hair but Lucia's was like silk. She clearly took great pride and care in her appearance, when she was drunk, that was. She looked at him, violet orbs sharp and focused on him. For a second he feared that she'd sobered up while rolling in the grass.

"If you're questions are about what the grass thinks of you I can't tell," She piped quietly. She grinned sheepishly at him. "I promised I wouldn't tell you and I'm a girl of her word!"

"Don't worry, it's nothing about that," He stated gently while sitting down, "I wanted to ask you about Mao." She blinked, a little bit of the haze shielding her eyes beginning to fade at the mention of the name. He knew she was sobering up, but hoped he'd be able to get the answers he wanted first.

"I don't want to talk about him," She mumbled softly, a new haze of pain coming over her eyes. For a moment he was afraid she may start crying. "He hurt me."

"He was abusive?" Suzaku asked, stunned. She shook her head, eyes screwing shut tightly. "He used to beat you? Yell at you?" He pressed further, determined to get the answers he craved. She shook her hand, grabbed his hand and pressed it to her where her heart was. He blinked, confused, and looked at her inquisitively.

Her eyes were watery with tears and she gave a weak smile, a smile that made Suzaku feel enraged with himself from pressing the issue. "He hurt me here… He broke it," She mumbled, almost inaudible, while looking at him straight in the eye.

"What did he do?" He asked, holding her gaze. His eyes softened on her as a little bit of understanding began to fill his mind. She was resistant to him because she was afraid.

"I loved him… I gave him almost three years of my life… I gave him my first everything… I tried to be prefect for him but… I wasn't good enough so he cheated on me, then I dumped him, and then I lost my job. I guess the old saying is true; Don't get your meat where you make your bread!" She laughed, attempted to laugh, but tears fell as she laughed. Her laughter died down and she was left with a small, hollow grin on her face while tears streamed from her cheeks. He was stunned by this. "I just don't understand… Why wasn't I good enough? I always did what he said, acted how he wanted, made sure he knew all my friends before I went out with them… So why? Why did he hurt me like that? He said he loved me."

"So that's why you took this job? You didn't have any other option?" He asked gently, keeping his voice soft for her. He didn't want to startle her in to clamming up.

"I had to help Nunnally. I couldn't do that without money," She mumbled again, shifting her gaze from him to the sky above.

"And who is Nunnally?" He asked curiously.

"My little sister. She's the sweetest, cutest thing in the world. She's never done anything bad to hurt me or herself or anyone else but she was sick. Now she's had a special surgery and she'll be able to see and walk again. But what if she saw me like this? She'd probably laugh at me in this get-up," She giggled lightly, waving an arm in the air. She seemed to be tracing the constellations with her index finger. "And Clovis would take a picture to paint it later, and Cornelia would be too drunk to really notice but would laugh, and Euphemia would demand I let her borrow this outfit so she could find a hot, rich man. AN d then they'd all fling their bills and debts and everything on me like usual." She mused while closing her eyes. Her tears had stopped at this point, much to Suzaku's silent gratitude. He really didn't know how to help a girl when they were crying.

"And who are those people?" He asked softly, leaning a little closer to her.

She didn't respond and it dawned on him she had fallen asleep on the lawn as f it was no big deal. He twitched a little bit and felt a tad bit of annoyance. Was he really that boring to her? He then remembered, however, that she had been drunk. He'd witnessed it with Gino before; drunks had a bad tendency of passing out in the middle of a conversation. He sighed and looked at her, his eyes slipping down to her lips. They were a pale pink with only a small coating of clear lip gloss to make them a bit more appealing. He contemplated kissing her but, instead, he shook his head and picked her up bridal style. He had already coaxed enough out of her. He wasn't about to steal a kiss while she was incapacitated. As he carried her, however, he noticed how thin she really was and how she nuzzled closer to him, her head tucking into the crook of his neck. And, though he'd never done this with a girl before, he found he liked this little bit of fluff, even if it wasn't really intentional of Lucia's part.

…

Lelouch sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands the next morning. He had put on a happy face up until Lindo had disappeared and now, with a cup of coffee positioned under his nose, he took even breathes in of the brewed beverage in hopes of lessening the severity of his migraine. _'Bloody Hell! I really should have resisted drinking last night. I should have known the consequences were not worth it! I can't even remember how I got home or in my room!' _He thought to himself, his rage causing the British accent to even affect his thoughts. And then, slowly, he vaguely remembered he spoken to Suzaku sometime before passing out. He jolted upright, his chair falling straight to tiled floor behind him, just as the brunette waltzed in clad in only his usual boxers. 'Suzaku, did I say anything strange to you last night?!"

Suzaku blinked then gave a small smirk that made Lelouch's blood run cold. "Well, you did beg me to take you out in the front yard. And you said that you've been resisting the urge to jump me since the day you showed up here and that you just liked playing hard to get. You said you wanted me to be as rough as possible," He stated thoughtfully with a nod. Lelouch twitched, face turning the color of a fresh tomato. Suzaku walked over and gently flicked the other's forehead and stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding~!" He sang merrily before turning to walk off.

Lelouch's face flamed even more and he blinked frantically. "You're terrible, Suzaku Kururugi!" He cried after him, voice high with a mix of his own hysteria and the device used to alter his voice quality and tone.

Milly Hint #5: Some secrets are much more fun to wave in your opponent's face.

End

Why was Suzaku following the Milly Hint this time? Because I wanted to see Lelouch squirm. Also, I did refer to Lelouch as "she" a lot in the part where they talked but that was because it was, in a sense, in Suzaku's point of view. Since he thinks Lelouch is actually of the female persuasion it made more sense to use that tense. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll give you an answer! Well, tah-tah! (And winner of the poll? You'll see next chapter!!!)


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo. Also, all the lyrics used belong to their respective artists.

Chapter Six: Karaoke, Mao and Turbulence

Another week passed and things were changing again. Suzaku was a bit more distant in his game of cat and mouse, usually looking at Lelouch with what seemed to be regret. Lelouch was beginning to fear he had revealed himself while he was drunk and now Suzaku was repulsed to be around him. When Suzaku invited him and his cohorts to join he and Gino for karaoke the following day, however, he became even more bemused. _'What is he planning?'_ Lelouch thought that morning after a brief shower. The young raven haired male usually liked musing his ideas aloud but since he never knew when Suzaku would come by, and afraid he might hear Lelouch's clearly not-so-female voice, he did it silently nowadays. Slipping into undergarments, the bra set for him and a pair of annoying panties Milly and Kallen had bought him last week. He felt ridiculous when he looked at the reflection of his rear in the mirror. The panties were made of luxurious silk. They were not, however, to the young male's taste. They were a rather loud, stop sign red with tons of yellow dots all over. In yellow on the back, as well, were the words "Feelin' lucky?" A sigh pushed past his lips as he tied the voice altering necklace on. _'Am I feeling lucky? No, no I'm not. I feel cursed, actually, to have friends who honestly buy these ridiculous things and then demand I wear them.' _He thought bitterly. It had been part of the deal; Milly and Kallen would only attend if he wore those panties and a skirt so they could make sure he did as they said. _'At least the red bra kinda matches it.' _He found himself even more annoyed, however, by his own need o make the accursed things match.

A small clattering noise resounded from the hallway nearby, alerting Lelouch to cover up. He snatched the black robe Milly had forced him to purchase up from the bed, yanked his arms in, and made quick work of tying the knot around his waist. He pressed open the door, stepped out cautiously, and looked around. He was greeted by the sight of Gino and Suzaku darting past, seeming to be having some kind of race. They ran to the other end of the hall, Suzaku reaching the point a second before the blonde, and then stopped to catch their breath. Lelouch stepped out a bit from his room, one arm resting by his side and the other on his hip. The two male's turned and looked at him curiously. "No running in the house, boys," He stated gently, a small smile in place. Gino blinked a few times and looked Lelouch up and down curiously. An eyebrow was raised at the action. "Yes? Can I help you with something, Sir Weinberg?"

"Oh! No! I'm good! Just noticed how nice your robe is, is all," The other stated quickly, smiling at the ebony haired male. Suzaku and Lelouch both stared at Gino as if he had just sprouted a pair of horns on his forehead. "It makes you look really cute!" He added happily. Lelouch twitched while Suzaku bopped the other on the head.

"I thought you said she was scary?!" Suzaku snapped quickly. Lelouch flushed with rage at this, causing both to look at him fearfully. He growled a bit, let out a little huffing noise, and looked at them in annoyance.

"Look, I've only been impatient with you two because of how you behave. I mean, come on, you're always so mean to Lindo and all he wants is for you to treat him like a brother should," He sighed, running his fingers through his damp bangs. He looked off to the side, glaring a bit. "I just don't think there's any excuse to be disrespectful to your younger sibling."

"Is that because of Nunnally?" Suzaku asked calmly. Lelouch twitched, snapping up and staring with wide eyes. Had he truly been caught? Had he gone snooping around in "Lucia's" past and discovered everything? "You mentioned her when you were drunk in the front yard. Right before you tried soliciting me for sex." He stated the last sentence with a haughty smirk. Fear was replaced with annoyance and relief. The truth wasn't revealed but Suzaku was certainly having fun taunting him with the events he didn't recall.

"In all honesty, yes," He huffed lightly, "it is because of her. Nunnally hasn't always been easy to take care of, and her illness has definitely been an inconvenience on several occasions, but I can't harbor hate toward her for it. It's not her fault that she's sick. Whatever you're holding against Lindo probably isn't even his own fault, either." He stated before turning to finish getting dressed and such. Suzaku's fists clenched lightly.

What gave this hired hand the right to say something like that? He twitched and remembered it all over again. Poking his head into his father's office to see if he knew why his mother had been crying… Seeing the other woman straddling his father… Remembering the fights between his parents… Remembering the weeks he spent with his teacher, Master Todo, without his mother and wondering what had happened… How his mother had wanted to terminate her pregnancy so she could be free of Genbu… And then he was brought home and it was all magically repaired. Lindo was born and Suzaku was left feeling resentment. If he hadn't been born his mother could be really happy, be away from Genbu. That was why Suzaku did what he did. His father and brother had to pay for what they'd done to he and his mother, for the pain they'd inflicted. He always wished something terrible would happen to Lindo. "And I still do," He mumbled darkly. Gino perked up, hearing the brunette speak. "I really do wish something terrible would happen to Lindo." He mumbled before turning and walking to the stairs. "Come on Gino! We're going to wait downstairs for Lucia!" He called up to his baffled partner in crime.

…

"I am so not surprised," Lelouch growled out lowly, glaring at the perky blonde dancing about on stage. Milly was up there in a tight tube top, denim booty jeans and ankle high red boots making a mockery of herself. He wondered briefly if the girl was drunk, then reasoned she was just high off life.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

"Well isn't she just energetic!" Gino stated happily, seeming to find Milly's actions quite delightful. Lelouch sweat dropped and looked at the blonde boy as if he were insane.

"You call it being energetic and I call it being an embarrassment to herself and those around her," He scoffed closing his eyes to ward off the sense on impending doom. There was something vaguely familiar about this place but he couldn't place it. He opened his eyes and stepped back in horror, almost right into Suzaku, at the sight. Gino had run up on the stage and joined Milly, grabbing a mic of his own.

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me_

"Looks like our friends get along pretty well," Suzaku stated with a small smirk. Instead of swoon and bat his lashes like he was sure the Japanese boy was used to Lelouch scoffed, rolled his eyes, and started walking off.

"Good for them. Their compatibility doesn't make me feel any need to run to your arms," He mumbled lightly as he flopped onto a seat next to Kallen on the large semi-circular couch in front of the stage. "I don't have any new lyrics for you and if you strike me down I'll become more powerful than you could ever imagine." He stated calmly while resting his head on the red-haired female's shoulder. She let out a huff and he could tell by the sudden chill she was glaring icy daggers at his head. "Leave me alone. I did the other thing instead."

"What other thing?" She asked curiously, seeming to have forgotten. Lelouch looked up and glared at her.

"You know what other thing I'm talking about," He hissed softly through his teeth. She blinked, still not getting it, and then her eyes lit up like fireworks in a moonless sky.

"Are you serious?! Hey, Milly! Lulu wore the panties we told her to!" She yelled loudly over the singing duet. Lelouch flushed at this and jolted upright. Suzaku perked up from his spot on the other end of the couch, leaning forward with a raised brow to look at the flustered maid.

Milly hopped off the stage, dropping the microphone in the process, and darted over. "Really?! Let us see, let us see!" She gushed happily, trying to push Lelouch black and white plaid skirt further up his pale thighs. He shoved his hands down and squirmed to get away. "Kallen, hold Lulu still!" The older woman commanded. With a expression of demonic pleasure Kallen looped her arms under Lelouch and yanked back, making it impossible for him to move them anywhere. From the corner of his eye Lelouch saw Suzaku watching the scene with acute interest.

"P-Peeping Tom!" He screamed shrilly, flailing his arms in hopes of getting loose. The two other women looked over and spotted Suzaku's wandering eye. Kallen growled lowly at him while yanking Lelouch up by his arms and heading toward the girls' restroom in the back. They disappeared and returned a few minutes later, a flustered and annoyed Lucia leading the trio. "You two are the worst people I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" He huffed loudly, falling back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other.

"Whatever," Milly giggled lightly. She grinned at Suzaku and tossed him a microphone. He tilted his head, a tad bit confused. "Your turn, pretty boy. I want to see what you kind of entertainment you can offer to us."

"Entertainment, huh? Okay, sure," He said, getting up and getting on stage as Gino hopped off. He looked through the touch screen monitor with the list of songs. Lelouch leaned back in the seat, trying to relax. The nagging sensation that he'd been here before, however, was far too strong to ward off. It was back in full force yelling at him to figure it out. He glanced up as a beat began playing and Suzaku stepped up with his microphone.

_So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby._

'_Suzaku was gifted with a lovely set of pipes,'_ Lelouch mused to himself. He hadn't thought the boy would be a terrible singer but he hadn't expected him to be so good. And what was with the song he picked? Could he have been anymore desperate to seduce the ebony haired maid? It made a small smile turn up his lips.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name._

Lelouch watched as Suzaku put his all into it. He even moved a bit, swaying a bit from side to side with the microphone. He looked amazing, eyes half hooded and glinting in the dim lights directed at the stage. He was staring directly at Lelouch. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he stuck out his tongue and glared off in the distance. He heard a small chuckle come from the brunette on stage and he sunk deeper into his seat. He didn't want Suzaku to know he was attracted, physically attracted anyway, to him. That would give the young Kururugi leverage over the hired hand that could be far too hazardous to his cover.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

"Mao, you're such a kidder!" A boyish voice giggled as the door of the karaoke club opened. Lelouch's heart fell to his gut. He knew that voice all too well. He sat up and slowly peeked over the brim of the couch. There, in an all white trench coat, was his ex-boyfriend Mao. The boy's pale red eyes were shimmering with mischief, eager to do something naughty and rude. His silver hair fell a bit over his bangs and stuck out a few centimeters. Lelouch sunk back into his seat. _'If I stay hidden he won't see us and things will be fine,'_ He thought to himself, trying to keep up his moral. It wasn't working.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment_

The door swung open again. "Sorry I'm late you guys! I'm here!" Shirley's high voice gasped frantically as her rushed footsteps approached. Lelouch's heart plummeted into his stomach. Mao recognized all of his friends and knew all their names; identifying him in drag and revealing his true self to Suzaku was the kind of thing Mao could do without feeling the slightest bit of guilt. He might even delight at the thought of leaving his ex-boyfriend jobless on the streets. Shirley hopped onto the couch beside Lelouch, on his other side, and smiled at him. "Hey, everybody." She grinned, leaning over the panicking male to extend her smile to Kallen and Milly. It WAS then she looked at him curiously. "You seem really tense, Lulu. What's wrong?"

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

"Look over the couch at the small table next to the door," He gritted out through his teeth, trying to focus on Suzaku's performance. It was, after all, a performance directed at him. Like a mating dance or something. It would have been rude if he dared to peek over at the person who had ripped out his heart, tore it to pieces, set it aflame and then proceeded to piss on the ashes, but his friends were more than allowed to look. All three girls looked at each other, then peeked the tops of their heads up over the couch. A collective gasp escaped the three before they ducked back behind the shelter of the large piece of red leather furniture.

_It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown_

"Oh, that jerk! How dare he come here on the same day as us?!" Milly growled lowly, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Kallen nodded in agreement.

"We should go over there and teach him what happens when you mess with one of the Good Time Gals!" She snapped proudly, proceeding to crack her knuckles.

"He didn't know we were going to be here so don't start trouble for nothing," Lelouch laughed nervously, waving his fingers at Suzaku, who had just winked at him. The look on his face caused a bemused one to over take the brunette's handsome face. His concern and confusion didn't lapse in with the song, thankfully enough.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

"That doesn't matter! This was our hangout way before he even met you! He probably came hoping you'd be here so he could mock you!" Kallen hissed wrathfully, glaring at Lelouch bitterly while Milly nodded her head. Shirley kept peeking her head over the couch, playing the role of look-out like she usually did. Lelouch whimpered and sunk deeper into his seat.

'_I should just try to change the subject. That normally works with these three,'_ He thought to himself, trying to fix up a game plan despite his jumbled thoughts. Mao always had that effect on him, though he no longer considered it a good thing. "Did you guys ever notice how sexual this song is? I mean, like, it sounds like it's talking about gay sex, you know? Maybe Suzaku's a closet homosexual? " He mumbled quickly.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment_

"So are we in agreement? We'll go kick Rolo's ass, throw him out, and then castrate Mao the cheating bastard?" Milly asked sternly, eyes glinting sharply. If Milly put her mind to it she could have been a great general in the army. When she wanted to be she was very terrifying, sometimes even more so than Kallen, and Lelouch had always laughed at the thought of her reducing army men to tears through tearing into them. Sometimes, however, her revenge plots were just downright heinous and cruel, specifically the one she had just proposed.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

"I think that's a good plan," Kallen agreed with one of her demonic smirks. Lelouch blood went to ice in his veins and he groaned loudly. His plan was backfiring terribly. They were not even listening to him, for pity's sake!

"Eek! You guys, Mao just looked over here right when I looked over there! I think he's figured out that we're here!" Shirley gasped quietly, eyes shining with panic and fear. Lelouch silently berated the golden eyed girl. With how frequently she'd been looking over it wasn't all that surprising that Rolo or Mao would realize someone was gawking at them.

_Oh oh... mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment..._

_Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya tell you screeaaam_

"Wow… Suzaku's really good at making those sexual noises, isn't he? I wonder if they'd sound better if he was actually in bed," He thought aloud, watching how Suzaku moved and sang, the whole time watching the raven haired beauty. He was still concern but seemed content that he at least held the maid's attention to some degree. "And those high notes! Most guys can only get that high when they get hit in the balls."

"Lulu, stop talking about Suzaku's balls or whatever! It's making it hard for us to plan our attack against Mao!" Milly chided lightly. Kallen nodded in agreement. Lelouch twitched, a spark of rage brewing in his gut. He didn't ask them to lash out. He had specifically said he didn't want them to!

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment_

"You guys, I really don't think this is such a good idea," He whimpered lightly, turning the face the two females leading the attack, "I mean, yeah, he broke my heart but he's just trying to have fun with his… boyfriend. Don't start any trouble with him on my behalf. I don't want you to."

Milly's eyes softened a touch and she patted his shoulder. She understood! Thank whatever presence was up there, looking out for the poor drag queen! "Oh, Lulu, you don't know what you want," She stated sadly, voice riddled with sympathy. That was not the response Lelouch had been hoping for or expecting. "He broke your heart and you feel it was your fault for being a bad lover. But it wasn't your fault, Lulu. And we're going to help him see that so he can apologize and you can really move on."

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment_

The last beat of the song hit just as Lelouch stood, fists clenched at his sides. "How many times do I have to say it before you get it?! I don't want you starting a fight with Mao!" He screamed loudly, quieting the whole karaoke club. He froze when he realized what he'd just done. Here he was, fearing that his friends would lead to his cover being blown, when really it was he that would be the possible doom bringer. A nervous glance sideways revealed that the silver haired male and his new boy-toy were staring at him with raised brows. The minute their eyes locked Lelouch felt a current of heat flame to his cheeks. Recognition took over the pale pink eyes of the other, a devious smirk turning up his lips. _'Oh, no. This can't be happening.' _He thought in a dreadful voice. The loud scrap of the legs of Mao's chair dragging across the tiled floor echoed, followed closely by the sound of his approaching footsteps. Lelouch barely registered the sound of Suzaku dropping the microphone and hopping down from the stage.

"Is that really you?" Mao asked with a smirk, reaching over to touch the side of Lelouch's face. Fear kept the pale skinned boy rooted to that spot. When the other male's slightly rough fingertips brush along his skin the contact burnt but he could yank back. Something in him refused to let him break away. Even if the attention was just so that his ex-lover could mock him it was still attention. And, though Lelouch hated to admit this weakness of him, he craved the young male's attention more than anything else in his world. "I won't say you look bad, but you've definitely don't look as good as you could."

Milly nudge Lelouch's leg a bit. He received the silent message, "Don't let him talk to you like that," but it didn't really matter. What could he do? What could he say? He wouldn't sound strong or sure of himself. Hell, he wouldn't even sound like Lelouch Britannia anymore. He would sound like Lucia Lamperogue, a maid to the Kururugi home, who was the ghost of the once proud Lelouch.

"So you're the Mao character I've heard so much about?" Suzaku's voice was cold and sent a shiver of fear rolling up Lelouch's spine. It was that moment of clarity that he stepped back a bit, getting away from Mao's paralyzing touch. One of Suzaku's hands fell to his shoulder, pulling the slightly dazed male closer to him. It was a protective gesture that made no sense to Lelouch. Why should Suzaku stand up for the maid that was resisting his charms?

"And you're the new model, I assume? Tell me, do you really know what lies beneath that skirt? Or beneath that blouse? It's a cute trick, though. Changing your voice to hide was a nice touch," Mao stated, shifting his attention between them. The whole time that smirk of his remained plastered on, causing a bubble of uneasiness to grow bigger and bigger in Lelouch's chest. It felt as if the nervous bubble was pressing his organs against the walls of his inside.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette scoffed. But Lelouch could see the curiosity in his eyes. Who would be a better source for information than an ex-boyfriend? He could learn a lot from Mao, if he wanted. It would not, however, be about Lucia; it would be about Lelouch. Mao chuckled, rummaged into his coat, and pulled out his wallet. Lelouch made a note that Rolo was approaching, considering Mao hadn't returned to him right away.

"Would you like to see a picture of the before? Of what your… friend, here, looked like before this seemingly magical transformation?" He asked, opening his wallet. Lelouch's heart beat fast against his rib cage. Mao had kept a picture of him. But for what purpose? Suddenly Rolo gasped and glared at Mao, who looked at him curiously. "What, babe?"

"You said you burned all the pictures of when you two were dating! You lied to me!" He snapped angrily before turning and storming off. Mao gaped then darted after, calling to the fuming boy. The picture fell to the floor and before anything could be said Suzaku snatched it up and looked at it. It was a picture from the first Christmas Lelouch and Mao had been dating. They were standing in front of a snowy tree in heavy winter coats. The coats were so large and long, Lelouch realized, that he could have just said that since his chest wasn't that big at the time it was hard to see the curve they would have created. Lelouch was wearing a black cap with a white puff ball on the top, smiling, with his arms thrown around Mao's neck. Mao's arms were around his waist and they were smiling at each other, eyes shining with love. His amethyst orbs were so much more alive, so much happier, back then. When had that, the bond he and Mao once had, become such a terrible thing unworthy of saving?

"Your hair was really short back then," Suzaku commented, handing the picture to him. He took it hesitantly and looked at it again. He missed being himself. "It looks cuter that way."

"Thank you," He whispered softly before turning toward the stage. He had come to sing, hadn't he? Maybe he'd best sing a song to dismiss the feelings he'd been clinging to for so long. Mao was never coming back, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. That ship had sailed. _'Out with the old, in with the new,' _He thought as he shifted through the tracks in hopes of finding a song to sing. He spotted one he knew, that he felt fit his mood, and clicked it. The music began playing softly through the speakers and he picked up the microphone with one hand, holding the picture with the other. (Here it is, people. The winner of the vote was…)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

'_Why does this song fit so well?'_ Lelouch thought sadly as he hit the notes and lyrics dead on. He was a fan of the song, listened to it frequently on his iPod, and had heard it tons of times after the break-up. So why hadn't he realized how much it had fit him before? _'Because I wasn't thinking about it.'_ He reasoned to himself.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Suzaku watched Lucia's performance calmly. His mind, however, was caught in a rip tide of confusion and guilt. _'Have I left girls like Mao left Lucia? I never really thought but… Is this really how I should seek my revenge? Those girls didn't do anything to me, either. They were just there, watching me with their greedy, needy eyes. But not all girls are like that… Right, Lucia?'_ He thought to himself.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

For a moment Lelouch was almost overcome with memories. He remembered when Mao had taught Nunnally how to speak a little bit of Chinese. She had been so happy, so excited. Why had Mao done all of that if he wasn't going to be there? Why did he have to integrate himself in to Lelouch whole world, become a pillar of support for Lelouch when he couldn't be that support himself, if he was just going to let him fall later? Lelouch was just asking himself why over and over, and it was getting him no where.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Lelouch glanced at Suzaku. He could see the wheels in his head turning, churning, working. He was starting to see that he was capable of hurting women through his actions. _'Good,'_ Lelouch thought while singing, _'maybe now he'll understand why his way isn't the way things should be handled.'_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Lelouch's mind wandered a bit, going further into the Kururugi affairs. Suzaku held bad vibes toward Lindo. But for what reason? Lindo seemed incapable of hurting a fly, intentionally or not. He was just a child. What could he, or someone else, have down that had caused this rift between them?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

The real question was on whether the relationship could be saved. Lindo was still young and innocent, but he did understand that what his brother was doing was wrong. Suzaku robbed the young boy of anyone he tried to get close to with what he did. The boy was innocent, not stupid. He knew that Suzaku hated him, despite not knowing why, but continued battling for his brother's affection. It was sad and sweet at the same time.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

He wondered if maybe he sympathized with Lindo because of what Mao had put him through. Mao had hurt him just as badly as Suzaku hurt Lindo. The main difference, however, was that Lindo's pain was almost daily. Lindo was dealt a new set of wounds, along with the reopening of a few others, every time he and Suzaku were near one another. That was why Lelouch wanted to help. He didn't want Lindo to have such painful memories.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Lelouch stepped off the stage as soon as his song was over. He looked at the picture again. "A plead for him to return?" Suzaku asked calmly. Lelouch gave a small, half smile before tearing the picture in half and depositing it in the nearby trash can.

"A good bye to what we had," He answered before heading to the nearby counter to buy a drink. Suzaku watched him walk away, admiring the swing of his hips. That was the walk of someone who had regained their sense of strength and self-worth.

…

Lindo huffed lightly, leaning against the limo. After begging and pleading the driver had agreed to let him come with to pick Lucia and Suzaku up from the karaoke bar. His mother disliked when he left the manor without a proper guardian, who could watch his every move, but he hadn't seen Lucia all day. He was desperate to see her and ward off the loneliness that was settling in his chest. She was all he had, considering how busy his parents always were and his older brother's clear dislike of him.

The driver was sitting in the driver's seat, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He took in a deep puff and released it before grinning at the younger boy. "Why don't you sit in here and wait?" He asked, flicking a bit of ash from the tip of his smoky treat. Lindo looked at him and then looked back at the door to the karaoke club. He held a strong dislike of the family driver, Tamaki, but was willing to tough it out in order to see Lucia. The door propped open and he saw her walking out, laughing lightly and covering her mouth with her hand. His eyes lit up and he darted to meet her, ignoring the calls by the driver to stay by the limo.

Lelouch turned his head and saw Lindo running over, smiling and panting a bit. He also saw, from the corner of his eye, that a car was fast approaching the little boy. "Lindo, stop!" He screamed but the warning came a second too late. Suzaku exited the building when he heard the hired help scream. He arrived just in time to see the bumper of a stranger's car send his little brother spiraling into the air.

"_I really do wish something terrible would happen to Lindo."_

Milly Hint #6: Always be careful what you say. You never know who might be listening and take it to heart.

End


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Seven: Discussing and Resolving

The drive to the hospital was eerily quiet. Lelouch kept his gaze fixated on the outside world, trying to process how this had happened. Tamaki was mumbling curses to himself, swearing he would be losing his job for this unless Suzaku could smooth things over with big Papa Genbu. Suzaku was sitting in his seat with a somewhat content look on his face. Lelouch was disgusted with it but kept his mouth shut. Rin was already pacing in the waiting room when they arrived. "It'll be okay, Lady Kururugi," Lelouch stated softly, taking her hands in his and giving them a little pat. She nodded quietly, not seeming completely convinced but grateful for the support.

"And if he doesn't make it that's fine too," Suzaku stated casually as he walked in. Tamaki was in close proximity behind him, uttering something softly to himself. Rin stared at Suzaku as he had just slapped her across the face. Lelouch, seeing this, growled and grabbed Suzaku's wrist.

"Can I speak with you in private?" He hissed lowly before tugging him down the hall and to the small room with the vending machines. He then shoved Suzaku into a chair, using all his force to get him there. "What the Hell is your problem?! Your mother is sitting there, fretting over your little brother's well being and you decide to voice her greatest fears like that?! You're absolutely pathetic!" He snapped loudly, hands on his hips and his British accent coming out. He, however, was far too pissed to notice or care.

Suzaku's fists clenched and he glared back at the raven haired beauty standing over him. "You have no idea why I feel how I do toward Lindo! If it wasn't for him my mother wouldn't have to suffer day in and day out, wouldn't have to put on smiles and stay by my father's side!" It came back again, his memories rushing like a current behind his eyes. Seeing the other woman straddling his father… Remembering the fights between his parents… Remembering the weeks he spent with his teacher, Master Todo, without his mother and wondering what had happened… How his mother had wanted to terminate her pregnancy so she could be free of Genbu… And then he was brought home and it was all magically repaired. Lindo was born and Suzaku was left feeling resentment. "You have absolutely no idea!"

"Then why don't you tell me?" Lelouch asked calmly, settling down in the chair across from the other male and meeting his gaze gently. Suzaku blinked, jade orbs widening in surprise, before looking away and glaring at the tiled floor.

"After my mom found out she was pregnant with him she found out my dad was having an affair with one of his employees. I walked into his office once and saw them together," He began to explain softly. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to blow up again. "My parents started fighting a lot so my mom decided it would be best if I stayed with my swords teacher, Master Todo, until everything was finalized. After a while she brought me home and it was as if nothing had ever happened. My parents started going to marriage counseling to repair their broken relationship and then he was born. When Lindo was born… I knew my mother had stayed because she didn't want Lindo to miss out on having a father, even if he was a total scum bag."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she stayed for you, and not Lindo?" Suzaku's eyes widened and his head snapped up at Lelouch's words. Lelouch cleared his throat lightly before continuing. "You had grown up under both your parents' watchful eyes. You weren't used to being with just one of them. Perhaps she thought you'd become depressed or do things you shouldn't have if she disturbed your routine like that. It happens to lots of children if they were aware of their parents divorce." He explained calmly. "Although that didn't seem to really stop you either. Now you sleep with any girl who will let you flip up her skirt. Plus you treat Lindo like complete crap. Did you ever consider that maybe now your mother's biggest cause of pain and stress is really you?"

A long silence followed Lelouch's words. For a moment he worried that perhaps he'd stepped beyond his boundaries and enraged the young man. He perked up, however, when he saw the look of realization on his face. "I… I never really thought about it like that," He mumbled softly. His gaze shifted downward and he began to fidget with his fingers. "I just thought she was afraid that Lindo would feel like he was less wanted if he didn't have our dad in his life. I never realized that it might have been because of me."

"Either way neither of us knows which of our theories is the one your mother was actually inacting," He stated as he stood and brushed his skirt a bit, "but that shouldn't effect how you react to Lindo. He's your little brother, Suzaku. It's not his fault that these things happened."

"How can you be so sure?" Suzaku asked softly, sounding a touch upset with himself and put off by how Lucia's opinion.

"My mother died in complications from child birth when I was about three," He stated calmly, meeting his gaze. He kept the strength in his eyes. "The child, however, survived but was born extremely ill. She's still alive and her name is Nunnally. You see, I could have lived my life blaming her and hating her for our mother's death or I could have loved and protected her like I promised my mother I would. Even with all the bills, the long hours at multiple jobs, the weekends surrendered to do homework instead of going out with my friends, the expensive medications and all the times I had to drop whatever I was doing to tend to her I still can't harbor any type of resentment for her. Maybe that makes me a freak, makes me too weak at heart and too emotional, but so what? No matter what happens Nunnally will always be my little sister. Even if everything else in the world betrays me or lets me down I'll always have her, and she'll always have me. Little siblings are more than just our flesh and blood; they're people we can make amazing bonds with if we nurture them the right way."

"That was really touching," Both boys jumped at the voice of a third male joining. They turned to see a teary eyed Tamaki standing in the door way. "You're really smart, girl! Give me a hug!" He wailed loudly, darting over and flinging his arms around the paler figure's thin neck. Lelouch growled and tried to push him off but it didn't seem he was too keen on moving any time soon. "I wish there was a girl who cared about me enough to lecture me like that! You've got yourself a great catch here, Suzaku! Don't let her get away or you might live the rest of your life regretting it!" He cried loudly, shaking Lelouch from side to side. He could feel a humiliated blush flair to his face.

"Get off of me, you fool!" He yelped shrilly, the voice changer making his sound that much more like a girlish squeal. He hated it even more now because it made him sound so weak and jumpy. Suzaku chuckled lightly and waved a hand at Tamaki, causing him to release the young maid with only a slight bit of resistance. Lelouch shivered a bit and stepped away from him. "What did you come to tell us, any way?" He asked flatly, knowing it had to be more than his own dumb curiosity that lead him by his side.

"Oh yeah! Lady Kururugi wanted me to let you guys know she had to go see Lord Kururugi and to stay here until the doctor's give you an update on his condition. I'm supposed to drive her back to the manor so I'll be back to get you later on," He explained quickly. He then gave them a grin and nudged Lelouch's arm a bit. "Just make sure not to do anything you might regret while you're alone together!" He laughed before walking off. Lelouch, whose blush was dying down, was rekindled to the hue of a fresh red apple.

"Dirty lecher!" He seethed quietly before huffing and sitting back down, one leg crossing over the other. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed lightly, blowing a lock of long raven hair from his face. There was another thing he hated about parading about as a girl; he hated having long hair. He thought long hair was gorgeous on girls but for him, even though he did like to pamper himself when it came to his physical appearance, having long hair was quite a hassle. He was used to having hair that only reached his shoulders and the newfound length was still quite a bit obnoxious to him. "I knew there was a reason I was thinking about dating women again! Some men are just such pigs!" He snapped angrily before thinking better of the statement. He was awarded with a wide eyed stare from one Kururugi across the table from him.

"You were with other chicks for a while?" He asked in sheer shock. In all honesty, it had been Shirley. She'd been head over heels for the purple eyed male and, being too kind to reject her of all people, he agreed to go on a date. They got along well enough but there was no physical attraction in it for Lelouch. He had already come to terms with his sexuality at this point but was not quite ready to share it with the rest of the world. He tried explaining to the red head that it wasn't her and that it was him, which it truly was, but she ended up overreacting and running to Milly. For a whole two weeks none of his friends would speak to him. It wasn't until he exploded and confessed his sexual preferences that all was forgiven. Shirley had actually cried from guilt, afraid she had been "forcing Lelouch to keep his true self locked inside". He just translated that to she was worried she was the reason he had been so content in the closet, when really it was because he was afraid it would get back to his older siblings and it would create even greater tension within the house.

"W-Well… I mean, kinda… I went on a date with a girl once but it never escaladed to anything like sex or making out or even holding hands. It was one brief date that confirmed who I am," He stated quickly, looking off to the side and trying to fight back another blush. What was with Suzaku's presence? Lelouch normally didn't get so visibly unsettled. Yes, there had been times when Milly had pulled a stunt that caused his face to get pink or red in color but never this often. It seemed like he was blushing ever five minutes, usually pertaining to something involving the curly haired brunette. "It doesn't really count in my opinion."

"Hmm. But if you have such a problem with guys why don't you date girls? I mean, wouldn't you be able to communicate with a woman better since she'd know exactly what you'd want her to do or say?" He asked curiously. He seemed genuinely interested in this new topic, despite Lelouch's desperation to change it. Lelouch leaned back in his seat, trying to relax, and contemplated how to explain it without revealing too much.

"I can read men easier than I can read women," He began cautiously, "is my main reason, I guess. Women are erratic and emotional. Men, however, are creatures of habit. If a man doesn't like someone they'll just ignore them and mind their own business. With a girl if she doesn't like someone she'll still spend time with them and then spread rumors about them. Why do they do it? Women like the drama. Men, on the other hand, try to avoid drama to the best of their ability. I'll admit there are exceptions to the system on both sides of the field. I mean, take Mao, for example. I chose him because he was intelligent, attractive, calm and seemed like the kind to always be faithful. Instead he caused turmoil and pain in my life. The drama between Mao and I later became drama with my friends because once they found out they wanted blood. From there it escalated into the show earlier at the karaoke club. Do you see what I mean?"

"Well if you think girls cause drama and just stab one another in the back why do you hang out with girls too?" Suzaku pointed out calmly. Lelouch blinked a bit, caught slightly off guard by the question, but did ponder over it.

"Because sometimes it's not always drama; it's fun. If you can find people you like being around who like you just as much it doesn't have to be a bad thing," He explained softly, glancing down at his hands folded neatly in his lap. For a minute he remembered the cross dressing festival Milly had made them all partake in during high school. It had been ridiculous, and the teasing directed at him had been merciless, but it had still been a fun memory. "No matter how much I like to think I'm independent and don't nee other people I do. I'm just like every other person in the world. That's why I like to have friends. That's why I try to always be there for my little sister."

Suzaku fell silent, letting Lelouch's words sink in. He thought back, trying to remember a time he'd ever been truly kind to Lindo. There was a time, once, when Lindo was first born. He was crying in his crib, for seemingly no reason, and it had woken Suzaku up. He'd gone in, planning to yell at him to be quiet, but as soon as he poked his head over the side of the crib Lindo stopped crying and did something that stunned the ten year old; he smiled and reached up at him. Suzaku, slowly, reached down and took his brother's hand. The other held tight. And there Suzaku stood for nearly two hours, watching his little brother smile up at him and giggle until he was too tired to open his eyes. But still Lindo smiled up at him.

…

When Lindo was permitted visitors Lelouch went in first. "I'll let Lindo know you wanted to come see him so he won't freak out when you head in," He had explained. He ignored the hurt look that flashed into the other's jade orbs and marched in after receiving a silent nod. Lindo looked so small and frail tucked under the white hospital sheets. A few machines were attached to him, beeping every so often, and he looked to be half awake. Lelouch's mind flashed back to hi own younger sibling. He had to call her after he was done here, dealing with the Kururugi boys. The doctor had said Lindo's side had been clipped by the car, breaking a few of his ribs and keeping his damage internal. He said Lindo's ankle might be sprained, and that he had a slight concussion, but would be fine after a lot of bed rest. "Hey there little guy." Lelouch stated softly as he walked over, gently reaching over and pushing Lindo's bangs from his face. A weak smile turned up the boy's lips.

"Lucia," He stated in a raspy voice. Lelouch smiled lightly. He could hear excitement in the boy's frail voice.

Lelouch looked back at the door for a quick second. He wasn't looking forward to mentioning Suzaku's want to visit. He worried that it would upset Lindo, which was the last thing he wanted to do with the boy in this condition. "Lindo, sweetheart, Suzaku wanted to come in and see how you're doing. Is that okay?"

"He's gonna make fun of me," Lindo mumbled lightly, seeming a little bit sad.

"He's not going to make fun of you, Lindo; he's just worried about you. He wants to make sure you're okay," He stated gently, stroking Lindo cheek in a way similar to how he would if this was Nunnally. He assumed that the fact he had always been so motherly added to the reason he was so good at being a girl and had ended up gay. He was grateful for that instinct, especially at moments such as this.

"Really?" He asked softly. There was a spark of hope in his tired voice. Lelouch smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Okay then."

Lelouch walked over to the door and poked his head out. Suzaku was leaning against the opposite wall, looking nervous, but then pushed off the wall and waited for an answer. "He's really tired right now but he's up for your company," He informed Suzaku as he stepped aside so the other could walk in. Taking a deep breath, as if trying to gather his thoughts and courage, Suzaku walked in slowly and took the seat next to his brother's hospital bed quietly.

Lindo looked at him and smiled, taking Suzaku back to that night when he stood beside the others crib. His heart gave a painful tug. Why had he always been so cruel? Lindo was as much a victim as he was. He should have been there, protecting Lindo from all the terrible things in the world, not shoving them in face to scare him. He had wasted all these years trying to take his frustration out on other people. Years ago Suzaku had offered his hand to a scared and lonely Lindo. And now, years later, he felt Lindo's hand slowly seize his. Now, years later, Lindo was offering his hand to a sad and disappointed Suzaku. Tear stung at the back of Suzaku's eyes and he held tightly to Lindo's, resting his head down against his brother's skin. "I'm so sorry, Lindo," He whispered, voice think and on the verge of tears. He'd been such a fool all these years. He had so much he had to make up to the younger boy. "I'm gonna make it all to you though. I promise, Lindo."

Lelouch slipped away soundlessly, heading into the bathroom and locking the large blue door to assure no one else entered. He then removed the voice altering necklace, pulled his cell phone out of his purse and dialed the hospital. He had Viletta patch him through to Nunnally, sitting on the floor by the door as he waited. "Lelouch?"

"Hey, Nunnally," He states with a smile.

Milly Hint #7: Don't let love blind you from the people who need you most.

End

What does the Milly Hint mean this time? That's your decision! Until next time, keeping giving me your feed back!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Eight: Spreading Her Wings

Lelouch watched through his window as Suzaku helped Lindo walk up the steps and in to the house. Both boys looked completely ecstatic to be together again, which made a small grin slip up on Lelouch's lips. He needed to go visit Nunnally later today he reminded himself. And after that he'd be looking for the future apartment that he and Nunnally would share just the two of them. Soon he'd be free of Cornelia's long going relationship with binge drinking, Euphemia's addiction to boys and partying, and Clovis' constant need of art supplies that he himself would not pay for. And then he'd find a nice job, start attending college classes and finally start working toward becoming a lawyer.

He headed down, wearing his usual work uniform, to the kitchen to prepare lunch. He peered in the fridge, surprised to see that there wasn't that much inside. He could have sworn he'd ordered groceries yesterday and that they should have been there by now. He shrugged it off, grabbed a package of sliced cheese along with a stick of butter and headed to the stove. He reached into a cupboard and yanked out some bread, then grabbed a knife and began smearing the butter on one side of each piece of bread. Suzaku could normally eat three sandwiches on his own and Lindo, who was probably starving after weeks of nasty hospital food, would most likely take two out eagerly. While the pan got warmed in preparation for the bread and cheese Lelouch grabbed a pot and a can of tomato soup from the cupboard. He then snatched the milk from the fridge, poured what was left in to the pot for soup and mixed in the canned soup. He had learned years ago that tomato soup tasted better when the person making it used milk rather than water.

Just as he was finishing making the last sandwich and letting the soup cool the two brothers walked in. Lindo was laughing while Suzaku was grinning, most likely thrilled that he'd been able to get his brother so happy. "You two hunger?" Lelouch asked politely in his girly voice. Soon enough he wouldn't be wearing this necklace, he wouldn't be serving this family, and he'd be free to be Lelouch the homosexual boy again. Lindo nodded happily, hopping in to his usual seat eagerly. Suzaku sat next to him, making sure the other was comfortable, while Lelouch fixed the plates and bowls. Soon the only person he'd have to tend to was his precious little sister, and even then soon she'd be fully recovered from her illness. He set the plates and bowls down in front of each boy, making sure to cut both of Lindo's for him.

"What if I wanted my sandwiches cut too, Lulu?" Suzaku purred teasingly, a look of mock hurt plastered on his face. Lelouch had learned that taunting and teasing was something Suzaku loved to do him, specifically since he was currently very interested in raven topped boy in disguise. Lelouch let out a little huff as he turned to trot back to the stove.

"You're a big boy now, Suzaku," He stated calmly as he turned the heat off over the now empty pan and pot. He turned with his hands on his hips. "If you would like your sandwiches to be cut than feel free to come over here and cut it yourself. I have yet to wash the knife I used." Suzaku smirked, stood, and headed over. Lelouch felt, for a moment, that he probably should have been a little worried about the look on the other's face but then brushed it off as simple paranoia.

"Can you help me?" He asked as he picked up the knife and rested the other arm on the edge of the counter, smiling at Lelouch like a sweet blameless child. Letting out a sigh and placing the dishes from cooking in the sink he walked over, slipping in under Suzaku's arm so that he could get to the counter better. He gently took the knife and waited as Suzaku placed his own on top of it. A surge of electricity jolted through him at the contact.

He made sure to keep his body strong and together, resisting the urge to shudder under the taller male's touch. It didn't help that he could feel Suzaku's breath fanning his neck softly. He placed the knife on top of one of the sandwiches and slowly pushed down, watching as the light yellow cheese slipped out like a busted dam, seeping on to the plate. "That's one," Lelouch stated quickly, placing one of the other two on top to cut it equally.

"That's one," Suzaku repeated in a soft whisper, sending the hairs on the back of Lelouch's neck on alarm. It felt wonderful but he couldn't let on to that fact. He didn't want Suzaku to think he had a chance, considering that after he had enough money saved up he was bailing out of the Kururugi manor and on to a legal career that he prayed would soar high above anyone's expectations. The knife slanted a little bit when Lelouch cut this time, making it a bit uneven. He silently cursed Suzaku for not backing off when he'd come to cut the sandwiches for him. "Opps. Looks like you made a mistake." Suzaku's voice was low and sensual, making a shiver roll up along the smaller boy's frame.

"Would you please step away? You're making me feel uncomfortable," Lelouch whispered back, discretely looking over at Lindo. The younger male seemed completely oblivious to the somewhat inappropriate things going on just a few feet away; instead his attention was on his sandwich and singing a song to himself about how tasty it was. He then looked back at the last sandwich and, without really thinking too much, plopped it on top its brothers and smacked the knife down. A loud clattering noise came from the rough contact between the glass plate and stainless steel piece of cutlery. He turned, pressed close to Suzaku, and held the cheese covered knife between their faces with a sweet and cheery grin plastered on. "There you go, Suzaku. Now you better go eat before your soup gets too cold."

Vert eyes glinted with a mix of annoyance and smugness. Was he proud that he had caused the younger to become so flustered and frantic? Lelouch brushed it off and instead turned to the sink, cranking the water on extra hot. He'd been lazy the past few days but if he didn't clean this up he was sure Lady Kururugi would have a few choice words for him. He heard a little coughing noise coming from the table, knowing it was Lindo almost immediately, and waiting for Suzaku to say something. "Take smaller bites and chew a little more. You don't want to choke, do you?" Lelouch smiled a bit at the stern yet somehow gentle way Suzaku addressed the younger boy; he himself had used the tone many times with Nunnally.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous about school tomorrow," Lindo mumbled lightly, placing his sandwich back on his plate. Lelouch perked up, turning off the water and turning around. He was now interested, considering he was used to being up to date on all the gossip with everyone; including people he didn't even know. "Well, there's this girl I like at school and I don't want her to think I'm weak and stuff." He mumbled, looking between the two older figures nervously.

"Lindo, sweetie, you were hit by a car. No girl will think you're weak for being hurt after that," Lelouch stated gently. Suzaku grinned and tilted back in his chair a bit. A raised brow was the response he earned from the amethyst eyed male. "And what's got you impersonating the Cheshire Cat?"

"If he plays his cards right that girl will be all over him. I can teach you how to use the accident to help you impress the ladies," Suzaku stated, turning his attention to his younger sibling and effectively shutting out the frisky drag queen.

"Really?!" Lindo asked eagerly, eyes lighting up with joy. Lelouch let out a little huff, deciding to step in. He didn't want Lindo getting tainted by Suzaku's teachings.

"Lindo, you really shouldn't lis-"

"Sure. I can teach you how to get any girl you like," Suzaku stated cockily, neither brother seeming to even acknowledge Lelouch's words or existence. He felt a pulse sign twitching at the back of his head with aggravation. "If you're done eating I can teach you how right now."

"Cool! Let's go outside and talk! That way you can teach me how to do that really cool soccer move too!" Lindo stated eagerly as he hopped down from his spot. Suzaku grinned, got up, and started to follow. He then stopped abruptly, turned around, and snatched up one of the six halves Lelouch had cut his three sandwiches into.

"Thanks for the meal, sweetheart," He said with a wink before walking out, taking a bite. When they left Lelouch looked at the table. Lindo had eaten every last crumb of his food but Suzaku, on the other hand, had only taken the one half of his many sandwiches and left his untouched soup in the bowl to get cold. Lelouch could feel his eye twitch. Suzaku knew how much Lelouch hated cleaning the sharper objects but now, because he'd been forced to cut each of Suzaku's sandwiches, it would take quite a bit of work to scrub of the cheesy gunk stuck on the sharp edge. Not only that, but Suzaku had wasted so much of the food Lelouch had made.

"You know, there are starving kids in third world countries that would love to have these sandwiches!" Lelouch yelled loudly at the shut door, though he knew it was a pointless gesture. The two Kururugi boys were, no doubt, already outside and chatting. Lelouch signed, placing what was left of the meal in a plastic bag and then in the fridge. Suzaku could eat that later as a way of payback from Lelouch. After all, Suzaku was ruining poor little Lindo out there. The thought of a second Suzaku made Lelouch twitch and shiver visibly with a groan.

…

After sneaking away and dressing in a hotel lobby bathroom on the way, Lelouch walked in to the hospital Nunnally was staying at happily. His little sister's surgery had been a success and Dr. Viletta said she'd be free to go in about two more weeks. Lelouch was already looking into apartment aids that would be great places for he and his sister to live now. The school she had been attending, when she was well enough and keeping up with the school work at home with Lelouch's help, had to be close by so that commuting would be easy. Plus Lelouch needed to get a car, considering his old vehicle had been to hitch rides off Mao. He smiled a bit brighter as he reached for the knob to Nunnally's door. Not even the thought of his crazy ex-boyfriend could dampen his current mood!

He pushed up the door and was alarmed to see Nunnally was not alone. Standing by her bed with a small smile in place was his eldest brother, Schneizel, with a pamphlet in his hand. "Speaking of which, Lelouch just showed up. Looks like we'll be able to talk sooner than expected," He stated calmly. Suspicion and fear crawled up and formed a nice little lump in Lelouch's throat. Schneizel was supposed to be in London, following in their father's footsteps and taking over the company.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked point blank, forcing his voice out around the invisible wad in his throat. This didn't make any sense to Lelouch; he hadn't told anyone in the family about Nunnally's surgery. Nunnally lightly took his hand and he squeezed, his fear becoming much more profound at the way her grip was tight. She was only like that when she was worried or scared.

"Well, Lelouch," The blonde entrepreneur began, "Father and I came to offer Nunnally a chance to attend a prestigious all girls school in London. We'd pay for everything, of course, and make sure she kept up with everything. She and I were just discussing it but she wanted to talk to you first." Lelouch's heart fell to his stomach and his blood was set ablaze. Who was their Father to step up and suddenly decide that Nunnally was deserving of his attention?! Lelouch had always been there, always taken care of her! Why would he suggest something that Nunnally would never agree to?

"Lelouch, I think I want to go with Schneizel," Nunnally's voice was whisper soft and shook like a leaf in the wind. Amethyst spheres widened and looked at the still sightless eyes before him. He was almost grateful she couldn't see because he didn't need her seeing the horror on his face. "I've always wanted to attend an all girls school and I think I'd like to spend some time with Father and Schneizel. He feels like a stranger to me."

'_Because he was planning to give you up for adoption, Nunnally,'_ Lelouch thought painfully. When the extent of Nunnally's condition was realized his Father was appalled at paying for such extensive treatment. Lelouch, barely eighteen, heard his father's plans to "send Nunnally on a relaxing trip to visit a family far away" and he made a deal with Charles Zi Britannia; in exchange for being given custodial rights over Nunnally Lelouch would never ask for his father's help financially or legally. Lelouch's chances at scholarships diminished when he revealed he'd only be a part time student to the colleges he'd been accepted at. The money he made from work was barely enough to care for their needs, plus Nunnally's medical fees, so school was no longer an option. He had given it all away just for her and now she was going to leave him? He swallowed and plastered on a smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Well, if that's what you want to do than I'm proud of you." He kept his voice light and sweet, not wanting Nunnally to sense how terribly broken his heart was. He had done everything for Nunnally ever since she was a child and now she was leaving him.

She smiled and giggled happily. "Oh thank you for understanding, Lelouch! I'm so happy!" She stated cheerfully. Lelouch patted her hand before pulling away and standing. "Do you have to go so soon? I was hoping we could talk some about the school I'll be going to." She stated softly, sounding disappointed. He bit back a wince, bit back the horrible truth he could have told her, and instead let out a small chuckle.

"My boss sees me as her guardian angel so I don't get too many breaks," He was lying through his teeth. Lying to Nunnally was the only thing that pained him with any real significance in yet he could do it too well. She almost seemed like she needed him to lie to her sometimes, that the reality of the world would crush her if he let it touch her, so he did it only when he saw it to be best. Right now lying was best for the both of them.

When he stepped out Schneizel followed. "You're making the right choice, Lelouch," He stated while pulling out his check book. Lelouch raised an elegant brow calmly, despite the glare it went with. "How much do we owe you for everything you did for Nunnally? We'll pay off your debts as our thanks for doing this for so long."

"Keep your money, you ingrate. I can pay off my own debts with my own money. I didn't do any of this for you or Father; it was all for Nunnally," He stated coldly. A small smile came to the blonde male's face and he patted Lelouch's shoulder.

"It's disappointing, isn't it?" He asked lightly, leaving his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. Lelouch glared at it and shrugged it off, scowling now. "Even after everything you've done for her over the years she wants to go to Father. Perhaps she doesn't care as much as you previously thought." The words were like a jab in the gut but Lelouch made sure to cover it up, keeping his gaze and face devoid of any emotion outside of annoyance.

"If this is what will make Nunnally happy than I'm okay with it," He stated before turning on his heels and leaving. It couldn't be undone, though. Once he was in a bathroom, door locked and changing back into his Lucia disguise, he glanced in the mirror. What was the point of donning the female persona? The whole reason he'd been doing all of this was going to be abandoning him to go stay in London with a man who wanted to toss her aside when she became inconvenient. He felt bitter tears sting at his eyes but tried to force them back. He tried to will the tears back as he slipped into the maid's uniform, trying to perk up so he wouldn't look so distraught when he went to market to ask about the groceries he'd ordered, but when he looked up at himself as he put on the hair extensions he could see the silent tears dripping down his cheeks and chin. He let out a hollow little yelp of laughter, since he'd already tied on the voice altering necklace, but the sound of his female voice just made him laugh even harder. He paused for a second before falling to his knees and crying. It was all just too much, too painful, and he couldn't deal with it.

…

When Lelouch returned to the Kururugi manor quite a few hours later he didn't really care. He was lost in a hazy fog created by the alcohol he had consumed before returning. He'd heard that some people drowned their sorrows in the spirit and, not one to toss an idea aside without really seeing what had inspired it, he went to the nearest bar and gotten himself more wasted than he, or any one who knew what a light weight he was, thought possible of him. Suzaku, who had been walking down the hall just as he was passing to go to his room, perked up upon the others disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked gently, a small bit of concern swirled in with his words.

Lelouch leaned his back against the nearby wall and let out a little laugh, eyes narrowing to a glare at the brunette a few feet away. "What do you care? You just want sex, right?" His voice was not as slurred as his senses had been anticipated, which made him laugh even more. He couldn't even get drunk properly because of his analytical personality, could he? "Well, fine, you want it? I'll give. I'm sick of all of this any way." He stated softly, body slumping to the ground roughly. He ignored the pain that jolted up along his spine.

"Are you drunk?" Suzaku asked, flabbergasted, as he knelt down in front of the other male who was ripping apart at the seams. He took in the red rimmed eyes and how sad they looked half lidded and hazy. Through parted lips the heavy smell of various different alcoholic contents breezed out. A light pink dust was scattered along pale cheeks, helping to assure him that the other was at least tipsy.

Lelouch's patience was waning with the emerald orbs scanning him over with careful consideration. Was he started to rethink if the maid before him was really all that attractive? This caused another spark of rage to blaze to life in his belly and he launched forward, seizing the others lips against his. Suzaku's lips were firm and a bit chapped but something about it appealed to Lelouch.

Suzaku's body tensed up at the connecting of their lips but he began to give in and relax into it. Some part of him swore it was wrong to kiss the young maid, even if she had initiated it, because she was drunk but another part clamed to take full advantage of the situation. He could taste the wine on the other's breath even before his tongue snaked into the warm and moist cavern. He could also make out saki, whiskey and what he assumed was a strawberry daiquiri from the top of his head. His arms woven slowly around the thin waist, pressing the smaller form against his own. It felt right to have the other there, but something about their chests brushing didn't make sense to him. He almost felt that the other's breasts were simply in the way.

Lelouch, on the other hand, felt like he was finally breathing since his break up with Mao. After Mao dumped him he felt so alone, so unwanted. Nunnally loved him but he knew, to some degree, that once she was better or when she died that he'd be by himself. If she died he'd clearly be alone. If she got her surgery and was made to be completely healthy she'd return to school and develop her own social life, which would most likely become the center concern of her world. He had wanted for someone to hold him and kiss him and make him feel loved. And here, completely surrounded in Suzaku, he finally felt whole again. "Lucia, you need to get to your room and sleep all of this off," The other's voice was husky, panting a bit, when he pulled away. The sounds of the girl's name made Lelouch snap and he tried his best to shove away, squirming and struggling to press the young Japanese boy as far away from him as possible. "Lucia, calm down!" Suzaku stated in a quiet yet stern voice. Fat bitter tears pricked at Lelouch's eyes as he continued to struggle.

"Stop calling me that! My name isn't Lucia!" He cried desperately, continuing to try and put distance between himself and Suzaku. He could tell Suzaku was staring at him with worry and shock but kept his eyes clenched shut at the tears fell. "Stop… Stop calling me that. I don't want to be called by that name any more…" Rather than let go Suzaku gently pressed the sobbing maid to himself, stroking those long ebony tresses affectionately.

'_So who are you, if you aren't Lucia?'_ He wondered to himself as he tried to soothe the other. He needed to know what was really going on with the peculiar maid he was becoming far too fond of. He made a silent resolve that the next day he'd go and interrogate the waitress at that little café whom had laughed about the picture of Lucia he'd shown her. There was something that Lucia and her friends were trying to keep hidden, and this waitress clearly knew what it was.

Milly Hint #8: Always keep up your poker face – no matter the circumstances!

End

It appears that Lelouch broke the Milly hint for this chapter. Why is his life crumbling all around him? That's for you to decide on your own! Also, to answer a question from luckless-is-me, this story is coming close to it's final curtain call. If I follow the plan in my head, it's only got three or four chapters left after this one. Well, until next time, I wish you all happy days!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Nine: Getting Dumped… Again!

Lelouch did his best to seem alert and keen as he sat before Lady Kururugi but considering how terribly his head was pounding it was difficult. "Did you forget that we have video cameras in the hallway, Lelouch?" She asked calmly, her voice crisp and even. He winced a bit before shaking his head weakly. He had no idea what he'd done to invoke her fury but assumed that it had something to do with whatever he did while under the influence of alcohol.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but what incident are we discussing?" He asked slowly, trying to keep the pain from his voice. He didn't need her knowing he was hung over if she didn't know he was drunk. Unless whatever he'd done had been completely revealing to that factor. Her eye twitched with slight annoyance as her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits on him.

"I'm talking about kissing Suzaku last night," She stated flatly. Lelouch froze and blinked, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. That was definitely something he should have remembered, for his safety. "Are you saying you forgot or that you don't care you just partially defeated your purpose for being here?"

"Well, you see, I had a rough day and had decided to try drinking away my problems. It was a stupid decision, which I do regret, but I've been unable to recall any of what transpired for me after my second drink or how I responded to people around me," He stated slowly, glancing at the top of her desk nervously. He knew she would be disappointed in him for doing something so senseless, and then forgetting what had occurred when he found his way back to the Kururugi manor. "It was very disgraceful of me but I can assure you that it will never happen again."

"You are right about it not happening again; you are to pack your things and leave immediately," She stated calmly. Lelouch's head snapped up and he looked up at her, stunned. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were stony hard. "What if Suzaku had tried getting touchy-feely, Lelouch? He would have found out that you were a boy. If you can't keep yourself in check and remain in control of your emotions, even at bad times, than you cannot effectively do the job I've asked you to do." His head drooped back down, his eyes closing slowly in shame. His shoulders dropped with his lose of confidence. She sighed softly. "Look, Lelouch, you're out of debt and you've got a good chunk of change saved up so you can resume your schooling. You'll be fine for quite some time, even if you remain unemployed. Not only that, but I am grateful for you finding a way to fix the relationship between Suzaku and Lindo, so I'll pay you for the rest of the week. That is all. Go pack your things. I'll have a car waiting for you in the front." She stated sternly.

Lelouch nodded, tied the little voice changing necklace back on, and headed out. _'I should have expected this, considering everything that's gone wrong in the last 24 hours,' _He thought with a note of bitterness. The only other thing bothering him was that Suzaku seemed to be no where in sight. He hadn't come in to harass Lelouch while he was preparing breakfast like he normally did.

…

Suzaku stared at the large sign for 'Simple Pleasures' while debating on what to do. He could go in and find the waitress he'd talked to before but what if she wasn't assigned to serve him? And what if he asked the people at the front counter? Would they find it suspicious that he was asking about her in her place of employment? "What are you doing?" A bored female's voice question. He whipped around to see the green haired waitress, wearing a pair of jeans and a regular white tee shirt with a small tote tossed over her shoulder looking at him with a skeptical brow raised.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lulu," He stated quickly, stepping forward to face her. Her face slipped in to a calm, collected appearance, as if she'd been afraid he was here for some other reason. "I wanted to get some things straight."

"Well if you ask the right questions and can get this done in the next ten minutes so I'm not late for work than fine," She stated with a shrug, looking at a simple looking watch around her left wrist.

"What's Lucia's real name?" He asked. What she'd said last night had been nagging at him all night, keeping him tossing and turning in his bed.

"Lucia's real name is Lelouch and before you can ask yes, that is a boy's name. It makes sense, considering Lelouch is really a boy," She stated breezily. He blinked a few times, stunned by this. He hadn't been expecting any thing like that. "I heard Lelouch's friends talking about it. I assume you don't know their real names either, so I'll give you those. Milly Ashford, as in the weather girl, is the blonde's name. Kallen Koizuki is the singing red head I introduced you to last time you were here and Shirley Fenette is the loud mouth girl with the orange colored hair. Kallen works here, as you already know, and Shirley works as an assistant for a plastic surgeon or something like that."

"Wait just one second; why are telling me all of this? Isn't that like betraying all of them?" Suzaku asked quickly, trying to wrap his mind around everything she had just dumped on him. She looked down at her watch again with a small smirk.

"You're looking for something real. I can tell that by the fact you've gone through women like chewing gum and that you're interested in Lelouch. He's kept his gender a secret but that doesn't mean he wasn't honest with you all of the time. Maybe you should consider looking in to your own gender for an appropriate mate," She stated, winking at him, before turning and heading in to the restaurant. He watched her go before swallowing and closing his eyes, standing there and trying to think. So Lucia was really Lelouch, a boy. Did that mean everything Lucia had said was a lie too? He knew that wasn't right either, considering how happy he was now that he and Lindo got along. He hadn't realized how much he really wanted to be a good older brother until Lelouch had stepped in and sassed him. But was he gay? Was that even a possibility?

…

When Lelouch returned to his apartment it was worse than he remembered. Cornelia was on the couch, passed out from what he assumed was too much alcohol from the look of the empty, crushed cans and bottles scattered across the floor. The smell of something dead was creeping out from the kitchen, most likely a rather large accumulation of unwashed dishes and loaded up trash bags. Lelouch shuddered at the scent. He hadn't realized how terrible things at home would be if he left to tend to things at the Kururugi manor. The television was muted with grey static filling the screen, the only light aside from a thin beam of muted yellow from a lamp on a reading table next to an old chair. "Cornelia, are you breathing?" He asked with a sigh, setting his suitcase by the door and stepping over garbage to turn off the television. Her eye lids lifted lazily, the dark blue spheres fixating on him as he clicked the T.V. off.

"Where the hell have you been? Shacking up with some fag?" She asked with bitterness in her voice. He brushed off the jab at his sexuality, being used to it at this point in his life, and instead started toward the kitchen. "Are you finally going to do your fucking job?" She called after him hoarsely. Lelouch remembered a time when Cornelia was a kind, caring older sister. In fact, he remembered times when all his older siblings were good to him. He didn't know when exactly things got messy, considering he broke out with Nunnally shortly after their father tried to toss her aside, but he did find it inconvenient that they were all seemingly stuck in the pass. He'd been through his own share of hardships trying to raise Nunnally but never had he done something as stupid as them… Well, aside from what he did the night before that caused him to be fired, of course.

The kitchen was a train wreck, as he'd been expecting, and sighed to himself. There was still a half empty box of unused trash bags, which took care of cleaning any garbage not taken to the kitchen, but there was so many other bags inside that needed to be taken out. He walked back to the door, propped it open with his suitcase, and began taking out trash bags to the large dumpster. He didn't speak, even when Cornelia hackled him, and cleaned the kitchen spotless after a good five hours of scrubbing, sweeping, washing, rinsing and soaking. His muscles twitched and ached as he looked at the clock on the oven, green numbers telling him that it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Where are Euphemia and Clovis?" He asked Cornelia as he walked back into the front room with a trash bag. He yanked it open and began shoveling in empty Styrofoam containers and empty beer cans into the plastic bag. The other blinked a few times, watching him clean curiously. "Well? Are they in the back or are they not here?"

"Clovis had an art gallery show or something like that and Euphy got some secretarial job or something like that," She mumbled softly, blinking the remaining grogginess from her eyes. It was either that or she was beginning to sober up. "Is there any thing to eat or drink in this Hell hole? I'm starving!" She whined loudly. Lelouch rolled his eyes, picked the apartment phone off the coffee table and chucked it at her. It landed on her stomach, making her let out a huffing noise.

"Why don't you order some take out or something?! I'm not going to do everything for you forever!" He snapped angrily, throwing even more garbage in to the bag and forcing it to fit. He was sick of listening to her whining and he was sick of living with them! He was only home for a little more than six hours and he'd give anything to be back in the Kururugi manor again. Anything was better than being here, even if Suzaku beat him up for lying about being a girl.

He sighed as he hurried through his clean up. Cornelia ordered some food and then turned the T.V. back on, cranking it up on some sitcom with a laughing track in the back. Lelouch rolled his eyes and checked the back rooms, surprised to see that they were relatively spotless. The room he shared with Nunnally was spotless as ever and the other room, which Clovis used as his studio and bedroom, was as tidy as it ever was. That was one room Lelouch was better off not trying to clean, so he simply readied to shut the door. He perked up when he saw fat, dark clouds rolling close by. _'I haven't gotten to read in the rain in a while… Maybe I'll do that while I wait for the food to get here,'_ He thought before grabbing a large book and his umbrella from his room. "I'll be down when the food arrives." He stated before heading out and to the small staircase leading to the roof.

…

When Suzaku arrived home and was informed of Lelouch being let go he rushed in to his parents' office. His mother was sitting at his father's desk munching contently on an apple. She blinked a bit, a look of bemusement on her face. "What is it, Suzaku?" She asked after swallowing. He glared at her.

"You fired him," He stated bluntly.

"Fired who, honey?" She asked, examining her apple before taking another bite. The crunch of her teeth digging into the red fruit was the only noise for a moment.

"You fired Lelouch," He stated flatly. She blinked and looked at him before giggling lightly and swallowing again. She wiped a bit of apple juice that had begun to drip down from her lips.

"I had a feeling you'd figure it out sooner or later. Kudos, sweetie. Look, he and I had a deal going. As long as he teased you but never gave in to your charms he'd work here and try to help me break you of your nasty little habit of sleeping around. It's not a healthy hobby, after all, and I figured a boy could resist the charms of another boy," She explained gently. She then took a small bite of her apple. When she realized that Suzaku wasn't content with her answer she sighed and swallowed again. "Look, he has a little sister who needed a very special, very expensive surgery to live. I told him that we'd cover that payment, pay off the debt he'd developed from taking care of her, and also pay him a few bucks less than the regular maids working for us, and he agreed to help."

"So are you saying that you took advantage of his situation just to put me in my place?!" He snapped angrily. She blinked then glared at her apple.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds terrible. It was more of a trade off, really. He helped me get you to start walking the line and I helped him take care of his very stressful situation. It was all meant to be equal and such," She stated flatly.

He sighed lightly before turning and heading off. He stood for a second before heading back to the front door. He had to go find one of Lelouch's friends. One of them had to know where to find him. It wouldn't make sense for them to be his closest friends and not know where he lived.

…

Milly leaned back as she stared down at her notebook. Inside were all the Milly Hints she had written in high school for her and the Student Council to live by. Back then she only had eight main hints but she then realized that her hints would be useful for life after high school as well. She took a sip of her cappuccino, licking some foam from her lips, and sighed softly. She picked up her pencil, scribbled something down, and perked up when she heard the light ding of the bell at the front door ring. She smirked a bit. She had taken up her perch at the window seat for a good reason, after all. She smirked and glanced up, eyes glinting darkly with amusement. 'Well hello there, Suzaku Kururugi,"

Milly Hint #9: Sometimes the most unexpected result is the most delightful one.

End

What is Suzaku planning?! How will things end between he and our hero, Lelouch?!! Was C2 really thinking when she told him what he needed to know or was she just trying to get him to get lost?! You'll know… Soon enough! Review and I'll answer all our questions!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Ten: Clearing the Clouds

"So that's the reason he did all of this?" Suzaku asked softly, fiddling his hands in his lap nervously. He would not reveal how truly jumbled he was on the surface, where the young blonde woman could scrutinize his jitteriness, and maintained a relaxed façade. She smiled and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest in either defiance or admiration.

"That's about it. Aside from his gender, and therefore his name, Lelouch was straight up with you the whole time though. Nunnally really is his little sister, Mao really is his ex, and we are really his friends," She stated chipperly. She then blinked and narrowed her eyes at him, suspicion in her eyes. "But how did you know my real name and Lelouch's gender? He wouldn't have spilled the beans so easily."

"The waitress at that café told me. I think her name's Cici or something like that," He stated gently.

"Ha! I'm not actually surprised that she'd be the one to spoil our good fun. But why did you go to her first?"

"When I was trying to find you and the other two Gino and I went there for lunch. When I showed her a picture of Lelouch she seemed confused before seeming amused. I figured that she may have known what you four were hiding and, since she had no qualms with ratting you all out earlier, I figured she'd be the best lead," He stated calmly. Milly nodded, respecting Suzaku more for his cleverness, before sipping her drink. "But I came here to talk to you because I wanted to know where Lelouch lives. I wanted to talk to him."

Milly set her drink back down on the table with careful, quiet precision. "Tell me, Suzaku, why do you want to see Lelouch again? To beat him up for pulling the wool over your eyes? To thank him for helping you to see the error of how you treated Lindo? You see, Lelouch is like a little child to the girls and I. We've been looking after him and Nunnally since they came here to Japan; even longer for me. And I'm still kicking myself for being the one to push Lelouch o pursue his feelings for Mao. I will not let another bad judgment call on my part bring pain to my precious little Lulu again. So either fess up to whatever you're aiming to discuss with Lelouch now or you can just walk out right now."

Suzaku was amazed by Milly's strength, and terrified by the evil glint in her eyes, but took her question to heart. Why did he feel the need to pursue this peculiar boy so far? He wasn't working for the Kururugi's anymore. He wasn't of any concern to Suzaku, right? But he thought briefly of the young maid he had been living with the last few months; he remembered how those amethyst orbs gleamed gently when talking to Lindo, how those pale pink lips quirked up in a kind smile. He could easily, almost frighteningly so, replace the long haired beauty for her actual male identity easily and still be swept away by the grace of those features. Every expression the other had made was suddenly shifted to that of the male she had ended up really being; the kind smile, the haughty smirk, the annoyed scowl, the bemused pout… They were all just as adorable and attractive in the face of a short haired boy than that of a long haired girl. "I want to get to know him. I… I'm actually interested in who he is. I never knew too much other than a few likes, dislikes, and a bit of background information but now I want to hear it all in his real voice and watch the shift of expression in his real face," Suzaku had no idea he was speaking until he realized his internal thoughts sounded much louder than usual. His face sparked to a medium red as Milly looked at him, caution still evident in her eyes.

"Okay then. You've convinced me that you're not all bad," She stated with a small smile and nod of her head. "I'll show you by drawing the directions from here to where Lelouch should be. Here; scoot closer so you can see it all better."

…

Lelouch clamped his leather bound book closed and looked up through his see-through umbrella as the rain slowly pattering away above his head. Something about Puck's speech at the end of A Midsummer Night's Dream reminded him of his old high school days. Kallen used to say he must have been a masochist because he was the only person she knew who could read Shakespeare for simple reading pleasure. He had told her it was most likely because he was the only student in their entire class who could read, decipher and delve farther into the text. He had received a punch in the back of the head, due to Kallen taking the comment as an indirect insult to her intelligence, and never again tried to explain himself in so many words around the fiery red head.

He then stood, keeping the umbrella above himself with one hand and keeping the large leather bound book pressed to his side securely with the other. He walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the people walking by. Lelouch had learned long ago that people watching was extremely interesting. He also figured it'd be a great way to kill time and spot the delivery person before they reached the stoop of the apartment. He watched a man with a large bouquet of flowers scurry by, looking rather frantic. _'He's either on his first date and is late to the show, or trying to apologize to his girlfriend for upsetting her in some way. And that man with the briefcase is either on his way to an important meeting or heading home to dinner with the wife and kids,'_ He thought to himself, letting his eyes wander from here and there. He perked up when he spotted a white umbrella heading toward his building. _'And that must be the delivery boy.'_ He thought, leaning further over the edge with his umbrella still above him. "Hey, I'll be down in a second!" He called before he realized two things; one being that this delivery boy had looked up when a small pebble had plopped on to his umbrella and now watched the young male with bright emerald eyes. The second thing he realized? The other couldn't be the one bringing him his food because he wasn't carrying a brown paper bag.

Suzaku came to two realizations of his own when he looked up; Lelouch was just as breath taking as Lucia had been and that the other looked much better with short black hair that framed his delicate face softly.

…

Lelouch was still a bit vague on what had lead him to inviting Suzaku back in to his apartment but he had after darting down from the roof. He was then stunned to find a simply note scribbled in a half dead pen on an old notice on the fridge. It was from his older sister, Cornelia, who he suddenly realized wasn't flopped over on his couch lazily. "Lelouch, had no more beer and didn't want to wait for food. Don't wait up. – Cornelia," He read aloud with a bit of disdain. He could just feel his eye twitching and a stress-induced migraine brewing in his forehead. "She complains and whines about being hungry and then she bails out to get a drink and some half-assed sex she won't even care to remember come morning?! I really need to kick all these free-loaders out." He growled lowly, jolting up when he realized that Suzaku was peering over his shoulder at the quickly scrawled note.

"Milly wasn't kidding when she said your older siblings are jerks," He chirped in casually as the doorbell rang. He darted over, answered the door, paid, and thanked the person as if he was used to answer the ebony-haired male's door. He walked back carrying the large, heavy brown bag and sniffing it curiously. "Chinese take-out?"

"I was in the mood for orange chicken," Lelouch explained as he took the bag, "and I have nothing to cook with. Since Cornelia nailed out you can have her share, I guess. I'm not going to eat all of this and I'd like to keep you here as long as possible to chat and ask questions. Such as how you found out Milly's real name and how you found out where I lived." He turned on his heels, headed to the living room, and set to bringing out the white paper containers of food. He then sat on the couch contently, picked up a pair of chopsticks, a container of rice and his container of orange chicken. Suzaku joined him, the two boys sitting on the couch so they faced one another and were curled into themselves, the tips of their toes just resting on the side of the middle cushion closest to them. "Now spill your guts." Lelouch stated as he tugged open the orange chicken and let the tangy scent of the sauce fill his senses.

"Cici told me their real names and Milly told me where you lived. She even showed me how to get here from the coffee shop I found her at. She's really nice and helpful," The other stated briskly as he opened his own container of ma yi shang shu. "Oh, man, I haven't had this in forever." As Suzaku grinned over the meal he was given Lelouch silently wished that a shinigami would magically appear and equip him with a death note, much like the popular shonen manga he'd read a few months ago. He could almost see what he'd write in to get back at those two contemptible women.

"Of course they told you," He sighed before picking up a piece of chicken and dabbing it in his rice, making sure a few pieces stuck to it. He then tossed the piece of warm meat into his mouth and chewed it quietly.

Suzaku merely chuckled and looked down at his food, nudging it about with his chopsticks. He had confessed to both Milly and himself that he was interested in attempting to start a relationship with the other, if he was willing to try, and he wanted to know a little more before making the proposition. "Yeah, they told me a bit but they didn't answer all my questions. Maybe you can?" He suggested calmly, tilting his head at him. When he was answered by the other twirling his chopsticks in the air to form an invisible circle, a sign to continue speaking, he swallowed his courage. "Like, for one, what was your biggest grievance about your relationship with Mao? What was the relationship lacking toward the end that you would like more of in future relationships?"

"It was the sex, or lack thereof," Lelouch answered without missing a beat. Suzaku choked on his food and looked up. Lelouch, with the chopsticks resting in his mouth after plopping another piece of saucy chicken in his mouth, raised an eyebrow then yanked the chopsticks from his mouth and pointed them at the brunette. "I know what you're thinking and yes, I really did just say that. Until Rolo the Home Wrecker showed up, Mao and I had sex at least once a day wherever he wanted to. Sometimes it was in the kitchen while I was making dinner, sometimes when I was showering after work he'd come in and take what he wanted, and other times we did it on the bed in his room when I was trying to read a book or something. Anyway, that was how I knew things were starting to go sour; he stopped ravaging me at any given moment." He explained with a small shrug. Suzaku gave a small, self-conscience chuckle, stuffing another mouthful of food down his gullet.

"I've only ever had sex in beds and I thought I was king of the sex world," He laughed nervously. Lelouch chuckled deep in his throat and shook his head, a few dark strands of black bangs swishing with the motion. Suzaku watched the way those violet eyes softened with his amusement and how those lips twisted up in a half smile he was so used to seeing on a daily basis. He hadn't really realized just how much he had grown to like that smile.

"Would you like me to give you a different experience?" Lelouch asked teasingly, winking at the other. Suzaku's face turned an endearing shade of pink which only caused Lelouch to chuckle again. "No, no. You've never been with another man before and a new experience wouldn't be the best way to introduce you to the other side. I don't think you could handle it." He explained, though it was really just an excuse. His real fear was that Suzaku had simply come here to tell Lelouch he harbored no grudge over the fact Lelouch had paraded around the Kururugi home in a skirt and kissed the other boy the night before. After all, as far as he knew, Suzaku was only romantically interested in members of the opposite sex.

Lelouch was preparing himself to laugh it off and say he was merely joking when he realized Suzaku's blush had darkened to a different degree. Was it out of rage at the offer or out of actual embarrassment about his pride being prodded at? "W-Well… I mean… That is to say," Suzaku stammered on like a fool, face heated, and kept his gaze transfixed on his food. He then looked up, the blush beginning to drift off of his cheeks, and determination had flickered on in those emerald spheres. "I mean to say I can handle anything you can throw at me!" He said with a small smirk turning up his lips. He watched a cocky smirk turn up Lelouch's lips as well. The ebony haired male set his food down, leaned back a little farther on the couch, and crossed his arms over his chest. Suzaku was almost stunned by how sexy the boy could look with the littlest of effort.

"So you think so?" He asked smugly before leaning closer slowly, his hands coming to rest on Suzaku's knees and leaning over. He pressed Suzaku's legs apart far enough for him to lean over him, their faces inches from one another. He watched Suzaku's eyes flicker with a bit of excitement, a thrill at Lelouch's stomach being pressed against his groin. "Is that really what you think? Are you willing to bet on it?" Lelouch's voice softened, becoming huskier, as he leaned closer, eyes glinting as he analyzed Suzaku's response to his movements. The young brunette responded by tilting his own head a little closer, their lips so close they could feel one another's breath.

"More than willing to bet; absolutely certain I'll win," He whispered before pulling the other into a lip lock, one of his hands snaking behind Lelouch's head while the other was distracted with his own movements. It felt absolutely wonderful, much like the kiss from the previous night, but much grander simply because everything was up in the air and Lelouch was not wasted. There was a spark crawling and tingling up Suzaku's spine; one of the likes he'd never felt before when he'd been with any woman. They pulled away slowly, the taste of the orange sauce from Lelouch's food faint on the other's lips. "So how does it work with two guys?" Suzaku kept his voice soft, despite their solitude in the raven haired male's apartment, out of sheer awkwardness at having to ask.

"Tell me, Suzaku," Lelouch began with a smirk as he straddled the other's hips and forced his legs to straighten out, "when you were fooling around with those girls, who was doing all the hard work?" Suzaku blinked a bit, watching as Lelouch moved with grace. His right hand was on the couch arm on one side of Suzaku's head as he positioned himself. Suzaku had to admit that Lelouch was surprisingly flexible for a relatively quiet person, able to move in ways that a somewhat lax and analytical person was not thought capable of. "I'm assuming it was you, right?" Lelouch's smirk widened when Suzaku let out a short noise of surprise as one pale hand fondled him through the confines of his jeans. "Well don't worry; I'll take good care of your every need, 'Master'." He teased lightly while kissing Suzaku's cheek. Lelouch liked getting to see Suzaku's response to the shoe being on the other foot for a change.

"Good; I wasn't planning on making this too much fun for you anyway," Suzaku laughed softly, voice and breathing a little uneven. It was a sign to Lelouch of the Japanese boy was trying to test his patience. A good tactic that Lelouch gave him credit for coming up with but only served in making Lelouch determined to get the cocky young male hot and bothered to the point of begging like a weak little child wanting a sweet treat. Lelouch made sure to give Suzaku's earlobe a playful yet pinch-like nip as a forewarning to what he'd brought down on himself.

"You don't seem to realize you're giving me that exact same thing by being such a good little boy right now," He cooed softly, keeping his voice low and sultry. He could feel a shiver rocking Suzaku's body and watched as a fog of lust began to float over those beautiful green orbs. He then kissed Suzaku on the lips while his other hand tightened a bit on his southern region, dragging a deep groan from the other. He closed his eyes lightly and parted his lips, deciding to let Suzaku have control over one aspect, a very minimalistic aspect, of this experience. He wanted Suzaku to enjoy it, after all. He felt the other's tongue slip in eagerly and begin a more thorough investigation of his oral cavity. He mewled softly in to the kiss, liking the feel of such an intimate connection. With Mao it was very slobbery and Lelouch disliked this type of kiss. He would always pull back with tons of saliva dripping down his chin and sticking to his lips; not something tidy little Lelouch was fond of. Yes, even during sex Lelouch was a bit of a neat freak.

Suzaku groaned lowly, feeling much me intrigued by Lelouch than any woman he'd ever taken to bed. They'd all reacted the same to what he did and never once tried to dominate or challenge his control. He had almost wished he had found one girl who would turn into his sweet little princess or his fiesty little skank on a whim; but he did have to admit Lelouch seemed to be all of that rolled up, in or out of the maid's uniform, and he liked how those luminous amethyst eyes gleamed with a cat-like quality when attempting to seduce. Correction; succeeding at seducing. Lelouch was amazing from what his kissing and teasing had expressed to the excitable young brunette.

They pulled away slowly, lust-filled eyes glued on one another, as they panted. Their chests were brushing as their lungs tried to fill yet that didn't matter. They could feel and sense one another's need and Lelouch recognized it was he who had to make the moves; what with Suzaku being a novice at these games. "Take off your shirt," He ordered softly, letting out a huff of air and leaning back a bit, a smugness coming to his persona. When Lelouch took on the role of boss in the bedroom, which he could count on one hand how many times he had with Mao, he liked to make sure his partner understood they were being dominated. Suzaku blinked, dazed by the buzz still flickering about in his head, and Lelouch scowled a bit. "I gave you an order, didn't I?"

"I thought I was the 'Master' here?" Suzaku asked, voice raspy. He did, however, do as Lelouch had told him to. He yanked the form fitting cotton shirt over his head, revealing rippling tanned muscles. Lelouch was certain he'd probably seen them sometime during his term in the Kururugi manor but getting to see them upclose and personal, not to mention that he'd get to touch those golden planes, was something exhilirating to think about.

"You may be the 'Master' but don't forget who knows what they're doing," Lelouch said with a smirk. Suzaku glared at him lightly but this only gave the black haired male a larger boost in his ego. "I can stop if you want to sit there and be a jerk about this." He warned lowly, one of fingers slowly inching up and gliding over a pale nipple. Suzaku's eyes glinted, widened, before a low groan vibrated out of his throat. Lelouch's eyes darkened as he felt delight in bringing the boy to such a point. He then leaned further forward until his lips lightly skimmed the flesh of the other pale bud. Suzaku hissed in his breath through his teeth and Lelouch grinned to himself. He let his tongue join into the taunting this time, lightly licking the little bud to rise even more and greet his lips that kissed it, as if apologizing for the teasing actions taken by the moist appendage.

Suzaku shivered and felt his eye lids droop a bit, enjoying getting to be on the receiving end of the sensual touchs. He was usually so focused on getting the girls to let him in that he'd never had the time to wonder why what he did felt so good to them. And now, with Lelouch, he understood why it felt so nice to be touched and groped like that. "What about you, Lulu? Shouldn't you take off your shirt too?" He whispered huskily, smirking at red tinted that came to the boys face when the other used the affectionate pet name his girlfriends had dubbed him with. And to think he said in such a painfully sexy way, to boot! Suzaku smirked and tipped his head up, indicating for the other to do as he was told. Despite his blush and bit of annoyance with his partner Lelouch complied, revealing his pale and thin torso. He wasn't as ripped as Suzaku but he did have a fine amount of definition. "You're so pale." Suzaku stated softly, his hands somehow creeping to glide along Lelouch's sides. The boy blushed and shivered lightly under the warmed, calloused flesh of the other.

"Stop it, Suzaku. This isn't about me this time; it's about you," Jade orbs shifted from watching the rise and fall of the pale chest to the lightly flustered face that had uttered the words. He smirked, leaned up a bit, and gave Lelouch a brief and chaste kiss on the lips. He then leaned back and let his hands slid to his sides, indicating that he was completely at his mercy. "That's better." Lelouch mumbled, tone carrying a hint of a pout in it, before he leaned back down and began to adorn the Japanese boy's chest with butterfly kisses along his chest and abs, his tongue flicking out every now and then. He was very slow with his work to get Suzaku's jeans and boxers out of the way, liking the little grunts of frustration the other let out. But once they were off a small spark of surprise jolted up Lelouch's spine; Suzaku was much larger than the ebony locked male had been anticipating. He seemed to be, as Lelouch was forced to guess, a good inch larger than Mao. And considering Mao had been a decent five inches that made Suzaku six. Or, at least, according to Lelouch's calculations.

"You're just staring at it. What, are you intimidated by it or something?" Suzaku asked, a degree of breathless cockiness coming to his own tone. Lelouch gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in deep thought. He had never been very good at oral presentations during his relationship with Mao. He didn't want to do a poor job here and make Suzaku think that was the best he had to offer so he decided that he's just give the other that some other time; after he'd had more time to practice with other objects when the handsome brunette was not watching with those emerald orbs of his.

He shimmied out of his own jeans, with Suzaku's help, and straddled Suzaku again. There, both in their full glory, he was giving Suzaku one last chance to turn away and say he wasn't interested or ready. Part of Lelouch was preparing for the mental torment the rejection would cause him and trying to find the best way to combat such a thing. Instead Suzaku just stayed there, watching him expectantly. "Are you going to do your thing or just sit there until someone walks in and laughs at us here in a very compromising position in the full monty?" He raied with a brow raised skeptically. Lelouch, quite stunned that Suzaku was not going to back out, nodded in recognition of his request and carefully positioned himself, waiting until he felt the slick tip align with his perk little entrance.

He slid down carefully, wincing a bit. It had been a very long time since last someone or something had been pressed into Lelouch and considering he was taking in more than his body had grown used to it felt a little bit uncomfortable. He felt calloused hands find his slim hips and thumbs gently caress slow circles over the cool flesh there. He glanced through his eyelashes and saw Suzaku watching him, vert orbs twinkling with a mix of affection and desire, and he suddenly felt more relaxed. He waited until he had adjusted to the feel of Suzaku being inside him before making any kind of movement. He began to slowly rise and fall, panting gently as he glided, and watching how Suzaku mooved in response. He watched those lips hang lose to pant, how those eyes flickered under his bangs, how his chest rose and fell with excitement. Lelouch had never been good at moving fast, which had infuriated Mao to no end during sex, but as he kept his slow movements he could feel that Suzaku was just enjoying the ride. And, somehow, that made the sex more like making love; even though neither boy had confessed to anything like that.

...

Lelouch stared at the black screen of the television afterwards, his face resting against Suzaku's warm chest. He listened to the sounds of Suzaku's heartbeat as he began to relax and enjoyed his fingers gently stroking his hair. It was a tender action that Lelouch was more than grateful for. A thought struck him and he let out a low groan of discontentment. "We should clean up before Cornelia gets home,"

End

No, this is not the last chapter. I have two more up my sleeves but I do hope you all enjoyed this one. I know you've been eagerly awaiting it. Until next time I bid you ado!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Eleven: Plans and Changes

"What are you looking at?" Suzaku's voice came from the doorway of Lelouch's room. The ebony haired male was sitting on his computer looking at a web page about a breed of cat Lelouch had wanted for years, known as the Burmese. He glanced over his shoulder at the tanned boy, standing before him with dripping wet curls and nothing but a fluffy white towel hooked around his waist keeping his modesty in tact. He smirked a bit, chuckled, then turned back around to look at the photos of the adorable kittens. He could sense Suzaku coming up behind him but didn't let it keep him from looking through the pictures. "Are those kittens?"

"Burmese kittens, to be precise. I've been craving one of these little guys since I was way younger and now it seems I may have the funds to get one," He explains as he looked at a picture of three little kittens mushed together, their furry faces looking out with pale blue eyes. Lelouch smiled and let out a sigh. "I just need to see if they have any breeders out here in Japan so that I can go pick one up and bring it back."

"If you want I can see about it. My family has a ton of connections to people of all walks of life. I could even get the kitten for you," Suzaku offered as he rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder. Said raven chuckled lightly, tilted his head, and gently kissed Suzaku's damp hair.

"Something tells me your mother wouldn't be willing to let you do that. I mean, considering she just fired me and all," He stated lightly. Suzaku let out a huff, lifted his head, and sat on Lelouch's bed. Lelouch turned the computer chair so that he could face Suzaku. "Does that bother you?"

"I think it's lame she fired you! I didn't know what was up yet!" He sighed, looking up with those smoldering emerald orbs. Lelouch fought back the blush threatening to spread along his cheeks and cleared his throat, leaning back a bit.

"Well, I don't think you should let it get you to. After all, you know the truth and you can still see me now. All you have to do is keep from seducing anyone your parents hire and they'll be content. Plus you can spend time with Lindo if you don't want to deal with them," He offered calmly before shutting his laptop and letting it slip into sleep mode. Suzaku made a small noise, something akin to a grunt, and flopped back over on the bed. Lelouch got out of his chair and dropped on to the bed next to Suzaku. The brunette tilted his head sideways to face the other boy, watching as gleaming aubergine tinted eyes seemed to see everything going on in his head. He was beginning to actually enjoy the thought of his mind being read; as long as Lelouch was the one doing it. "What are you thinking about?" Lelouch asked softly, as if sensing what the Japanese by had just been pondering. A sly smirk came to Suzaku's lips and the mischief reached his eyes.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" He asked calmly. Lelouch, looking a bit annoyed at being answered by another question, merely shrugged casually and began to get up. Suzaku grabbed him with one arm around his waist and yanked him down to him. Lelouch turned and placed his hands on either side of Suzaku's head in order to keep balance and glowered down at the grinning boy beneath him. "I'm thinking about how good you are at reading people; or, rather, how good you are at reading me."

"Well it wasn't easy. I had to study you quite extensively before I was equipt with enough information about you to know what means what," Amethyst eyes shifted to look over at the plain white door of his bedroom. He knew that if he didn't rein himself in this was going to end with him forcing himself on Suzaku again, though the other was quite the willing participant, and he wasn't too sure if he really wanted that. Yes, it had been months since last Lelouch had been involved in such thrilling sex but he wasn't sure exactly what it was between he and Suzaku. Was Suzaku just doing this so he could laugh about it later and declare he had in fact bedded the willy maid Lucia or was he actually here because he wanted to be here and commit to something? Lelouch hadn't be able to get a straight answer from the kid and didn't want to go much further without one. The last thing he needed right now was a simple booty call. "The information your mother gave me, along with your physical statistics, were not useful until they were laced together and I was able to add them with your personality."

One of Suzaku's brows raised and a smirk came to his face. "So you're saying you peeped on me to get my physical stuff for your study of me?" He asked. Lelouch, caught off guard, snapped his head back and blushed tremendously at the words. Suzaku let out a deep laugh at his perturbed expression. "What a naughty boy you are, Lelouch! Looks like you need to be punished!" He stated cheerfully before grabbing the slim hips before him. With the greatest of ease he flipped Lelouch over on his back and Suzaku hoisted himself above the other, looking down at the now stunned male triumphantly. Lelouch blinked slowly, his blush fading as he analysed the situation, and then he let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Suzaku, you need to answer my question," He stated in a soft yet stern voice. The other blinked before leaning in a little bit and brushing his lips against Lelouch's. A small hum escaped the other at the brief contact of their lips. He looked up at Suzaku and let out an aggravated sigh. "That's still not an answer!" He huffed bitterly.

"Haven't you ever heard the old saying that actions speak louder than words?" He asked softly before kissing Lelouch more fully on the lips. Lelouch blinked a bit before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, his arms coming to wrap around Suzaku's neck. He felt the other's tongue glide out and slip along his lower lip, making him shiver, before pressing a little farther in for inspection. He moaned as Suzaku's tongue plunged forward and began claiming every nook and craney of his mouth. Suzaku pushed forward a little bit, the towel on his waist being moved by Lelouch's leg and slipping down, slowly fluttering down to his feet and then off of them to the floor. Lelouch, hearing the light swoosh of the fabric, peeked his eyes open and blushed upon Suzaku's lower region. "S-Suzaku, we need to stop! You're naked and I'm in sweatpants! It wouldn't be fair!" He babbled nervously, trying to make an excuse to stop. He had recieved the others message loud and clear; no need to translate it completely and then switch it around a bit so that it was easier to understand from it's direct translation.

"I really don't mind if the scales tipped a bit in your favor, Lelouch; you'll need a handicap to win this one," He stated devilishly with a smirk, leaning down and beginning to kiss along Lelouch's neck and collarbone eagerly. Lelouch shivered and moaned, grasping desperately in the back of his mind for something he could wave over Suzaku's head to get him to stop this insanity.

"I need to visit Nunnally and if you stop now I'll give you something much better later on!" He gasped quickly, sitting up a bit and facing Suzaku, face a deep crimson. Suzaku blinked slowly before he smirked a bit, eyes growing darker with his ill intent.

"Do I get to decide what it is?" He asked.

"Yes, fine, just get dressed so we can go see Nunnally," He huffed back moodily. Suzaku stood back up and pranced to his clothes, which Lelouch had neatly folded and placed on his dresser, happily despite being in the full monty. Lelouch sat up and stared at him as if he was insane.

"Just let me get changed and make a phone call and then we're all set!" Suzaku annouced before darting off to the bathroom to change. Lelouch let out a small sigh of relief before he also began changing into something more apporopriate for the hospital visit.

...

Suzaku was stunned that Lelouch and Nunnally looked so different from one another. Other than their bright violet eyes they looked nothing alike. Lelouch had silky, short ebony locks while Nunnally's was a warm honey color that trailed far down along her back. Lelouch had a beautiful, milky complexion, while Nunnally, despite being in a hospital most of the time, had skin a fair peach color. He assumed she must have liked sitting in windows a lot of the time, despite the fact she'd been unable to see until just recently. He watched how Lelouch and Nunnally chatted, wondering how Lelouch could put on such a grand cheerfulness when Nunnally would be leaving him soon. On the way over Lelouch had told the whole story to Suzaku about Nunnally going to an all girl's school in England and moving in with their father, the piece of scum who had tossed the girl aside carelessly in the first place.

"I'm excited to be going on a plane again soon. It's been so long since the last time and I could see then too!" Nunnally gushed happily. Lelouch smiled and gently took her hand. "I hope that I can make a few friends and keep up in school. Even though you taught me so much, Lelouch, it might be hard to adjust to being able to work things out instead of explaining them. I just hope I can write what I want to say well."

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully, Nunnally. And, also," Lelouch began gently, "remember that no matter what happens or where you go, you can always come back here and live with me again. Just... Just know that you've got a home waiting here for you, too, in case you change your mind." Suzaku blinked and watched the sad yet loving smile that spread on to Lelouch's lips. He remembered when Lelouch had snapped at him about watching out for Lindo's well being and that being a big brother was about being loving. As he watched this he realized just how hard it must have been for the other male. Nunnally was all Lelouch had left in this world and now, after years of caring for her, she was going to leave him high and dry. Yet still he was willing to take her back if she decided she wanted to be with him again. Lelouch's sacrifice was both touching and also infuriating to Suzaku. Didn't he realize that all his hard work had been for nothing in the end?

"Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk any more," Lady Gaga's voice rang out in the small hospital room and all eyes shifted to Lelouch's cell phone. It was resting on the nightstand beside Nunnally's bed and the lights of the tiny LCD screen were lighting up, indicating that the noise was infact Lelouch's ring tone. His face flamed to life and he grabbed it up, answering quickly.

"Hello?" He asked with only a thin trickle of panic in his voice.

Suzaku snickered at him. "I didn't realize you were a Lady Gaga fan, Lelouch. I'll have to try using her music to soothe your savage beast-like soul," He teased lightly, curling his fingers like a claw and swiping it at the dark haired male. "Rawr~!" He stated lowly, causing Nunnally to giggle and Lelouch to scowl.

"Ah! N-No, sorry, I'm listening! The room I'm in is a little too distracting so I'll just head somewhere else really fast," He stated quickly. He then jumped out of his chair and scurried over to the door. He slipped out, his voice muffled once the door was shut and secure. Suzaku turned his attention to Nunnally, a scowl now marring his handsome features. She tilted her head innocently, clearly confused.

"So you're going to run off to Daddy when you're finally feeling better?" He spat venomously. Nunnally blinked in bewilderment before she let a small smile turn up her lips. It reminded him of the rueful grins her elder brother was so good at pulling off and it only mad his anger flare even more. "He gave up everything to take care of you! He gave up your family and their support of his education to give you the best care possible!" He snapped. He continued rambling for a while after that, saying things he knew he had no right to say, but throwing them out there anyway. Nunnally watched him with the same calm composure he had seen on Lelouch's face when he was working diligently or listening to Lindo relay one of his problem with a school friend.

"Are you done?" She asked him bluntly. He was absolutely stunned to hear the casualness to her tone. She had seemed like such a sweet girl that he had been expecting her to start crying when he tore into her like he had. "I'm not as ignorant as Lelouch thinks, Suzaku. I've known the truth about my family for a long time; Euphemia told me a long time ago after I asked Lelouch and didn't get an answer. I don't really want to go back to them but I also don't want my big brother to live his life catering to the needs of his little sister. As you said before he has already given up so much for me. If I stay he'll never be able to live his life for himself. So I'm going to make this sacrifice for him as my form of a thank you for all he's done. I love him with all my heart; he was my mother and father and brother up until now. So yes, he'll be hurt for a while without me but he has his friends and he has you, right?" Suzaku stared at Nunnally, dark green eyes wide in surprise.

"You're very intelligent for your years and having never been to a public school for an extended period of time," He pointed out as a small smirk turned up his lips. She merely giggled, her hand gently covering her mouth, and looked at him happily.

"What do you expect? My brother has raised me all too well," She hummed musically. a soft click echoed as Lelouch walked in, a dumbfounded gleam in his amethyst orbs as he stared at the dark screen of his cell phone. "Who was that, big brother?" Nunnally asked in her sweet and innocent little sister voice.

"That was Lady Kururugi, Suzaku's mother and my previous employer," He stated before sitting back down in the chair beside her bed. She reached over and gently rested her hand on his forearm before he looked back up at her. "She just offered me a job as Lindo's new nanny." He slowly looked over at Suzaku, a small scowl on his features. "Did you have a hand in this?"

Suzaku's smirk widened as he watched Lelouch. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Maybe my mother just realized how great you were with handling Lindo," He stated cheerfully. Lelouch glared at him a bit. He would simply have to pry the answers out of Suzaku later on.

...

Suzaku smirked as he vaguely listened to Lelouch rant about something ridiculous. He briefly wondered if telling Lelouch he had told his mother that unless the pretty boy was hired back to the house he'd become a male stripper was a good idea; he hadn't realized Lelouch would just go on and on about self-respect or whatever nonsense he was saying. He watched Lelouch turn around to face him, violey orbs alive with his rage. "Do you hear me, Suzaku?! Are you listening?!!" He snapped with a small hiss to his voice.

"Not really, no," Suzaku answered in a calm tone. He smirked wider when he saw how Lelouch was stunned for a moment before his face flamed to a nice crimson hue. "Oh come on, Lelouch; don't be so pissy about it."

"I am not pissy, Suzaku; I'm absolutely livid!" He growled lowly before turning and walking back to his bedroom. The perky brunette pattered after him hurriedly, catching the door before Lelouch could slam it, a way to further prove he was really throwing a tantrum. He didn't mean to respond as such a childish way but the Japanese boy was just a genius at pushing his buttons this way and that to get whatever reaction he liked. He pretended Suzaku wasn't hovering in his bedroom door, headed tilted to one side while a lopsided smirk gave his face a special charm, and instead sat at his computer desk. "And just for that little comment before I'm going to ignore you until further notice."

"But that would make our little deal from earlier harder to hold true to. After all, I did what you wanted and the deal was you'd pay me back later in whatever way wanted," He pointed out with a smirk, walking in and sitting on the bed. He watched Lelouch's shoulders tense up before gliding down and relaxing again. "But I have an idea if you'd rather keep your mouth shut. Just turn around and look at me so I can tell you."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Lelouch grumbled with a shake of his head as he twirled the chair around to meet Suzaku's gaze. He forced his composure to remain in place; but the wicked glint in those vert orbs and the way he was licking his lips made it much more difficult than he'd been expected. "Well, what's this great suggestion of yours that'll appease us both?"

"How about you pay me on your knees?" He asked with a certain smugness to his tone. Lelouch felt his eyes widen a fraction before a dark red came to his face again. "It works out for us both and you know it. You get to not speak to me and I get my reward for being a good boy." He stated happily. Lelouch could almost see the devil horns and flickering red tail attached to the other male. "What's wrong, Lelouch? Are you too nervous? Afraid you'll be no good at it?" Suzaku knew that if he teased Lelouch just enough he'd give in.

"You want that? Fine, open your jeans!" Lelouch snarled lightly, standing up and pushing the computer chair away. Suzaku smirked and did so slowly, pushing open the button and then pressing the zipper downward. Lelouch slid to his knees before him as calmly as he could, swallowing down the urge to yell about the idiocy of the whole thing. He knew that if he did that Suzaku would mock him about it until he was humiliated into doing it anyway. It would just be easier to swallow his pride and... Well... Swallow Suzaku's pride as well.

Lelouch swallowed hard again as he stared at his apparently formitable foe, which stood half erect in the air. He then leaned forward and slowly kissed the side of the pulsing tool. He heard a small hiss of pleasure escape the brunette's lips and he smirked, his nervousness beginning to disappear. He tipped his head back again as the member in front of him stiffened completely. He then dipped his head forward again and took the tip into his mouth by itself. His tongue swirled around it, prodding at the leaking slit tauntingly, and let out a little purring noise. He felt fingers curl in his hair and his ego was boosted by the action. He really had Suzaku this hot and bothered with the greatest of ease? Something told him, to quote his favorite movie of all time, _Casablanca_, "this is the beginning of a beautiful 'friendship'".

End

Weren't expecting that side of Nunnally, were you? I think that if she hadn't been kept in the dark all her life and babied by Lelouch, or had the courage to sniff around on her own and ask questions of other people who knew, she would have been more like Lelouch when he was in the other room. And, I feel at the least, that she would have been a more likable character. But I digress for now! Next chapter is the last and, I can promise you, there will be plenty of boy love in it! Until then, I wish you well!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I do own the plot and Lindo.

Chapter Twelve: Fun Time with the New Schedule

The blaring electronic beeping noise of an alarm clock echoed in the small room. A pale hand flopped down on the dark wooden table, clicking the snooze button and cutting the alarm off mid-beep. _'Get up, get dressed, make lunch, send to school,'_ A groggy voice thought, the pale hand being joined by it's partner to push the body they were attached to up. A tanned hand leaped out like a shark and looped around the slightly elevated waist and pulling it back down under the covers. "Suzaku, I have to get up and go work. We can play fun games in a few minutes. I'll even let you pick the position." He whined tiredly, turning back around and kissing the other male's nose.

"Woof, woof, sweetie," Came the husky and tired reply before the arm slunk away slowly. Lelouch chuckled a little bit to himself before slipping out of bed, the cold air hitting his bare skin none too gently. He shuddered and darted to the bathroom, where his butler uniform awaited. He changed, slipped on his black house slippers, then snuck out of the room, straightening his little red bow as he went.

Inside the kitchen he pulled out an apple, some deli meats, cheese, bread, a pudding cup, a plastic spoon and an apple juice box from their respective places. He organized them perfectly in the plastic Power Rangers lunch pail belonging to the perky child the lunch was prepared for before placing two more pieces of bread into the toaster. He got down the peanut butter and the butter knife as he waited them to pop out a light golden brown. He heard quick little footsteps dart down the stairs happily.

"Good morning Lelouch!" Lindo's voice was chipper and joyous despite the early hour he was up at. Unlike his older brother, Lindo was clearly a morning person. Also, after a little talk with his older brother, Lindo understood most of what had been going on and what was now going on in the Kururugi home in context of Lelouch. He knew Lucia and Lelouch were one in the same and that Lelouch and Suzaku were special friends... And he seemed quite happy to have things like that. Lelouch quickly smeared the peanut butter on the taost, which had just popped, then cut it into four little triangles on top of each other, making a total of fight triangles.

"Good morning Lindo. Did you sleep well?" He asked gently as he set the palte down before the little boy. He then darted back over to the counter and made sure that Lindo's lunch was placed in it's proper order before turning and leaning back against said counter. He watched Lindo gobble down his first piece of toast. "Have any big plans for the day?"

The little boy swallowed and grinned at him cutely. "One of my friends invited me over to his house to play. But I'll be home in time for dinner, okay?" He said quickly before resuming his rush to munch down his breakfast. Lelouch smiled and headed off, taking his lunch pail and getting Lindo's coat and bag. The boy darted out, shrugged on the coat, and darted out to get in the limo. "I'll see you at dinner!" He called, carrying his bag and lunch in either hand. Lelouch smiled, waved, and after the limo pulled out shut the door. He yawned, stretched, and began trudging up the stairs, retreating to his bedroom.

He slipped back into the dark, silent room carefully, listening to the sound of Suzaku's even breathing. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt, tossed it off to the side, kicked off his slippers, shimmied out of his trousers and tip-toed over to the bed. He slid back under the covers, his back to the other male, and let out a small contented sigh. The bed was still warm, thanks to Suzaku's warmth, and the sheets were just so soft and plush. He felt a set of arms wrap around his wasit and pull him back a bit more. He felt Suzaku's face press into the crook of his neck, his warm breath helping Lelouch relax. "Since Lindo's going to be home late we'll play our little games later. But when we do I'm going to make you scream like a bitch in heat," Lelouch appreciated how Suzaku could say such naughty, sexy things in a tone filled with affection.

...

"I'm glad things have been going so well for your love life, Lelouch," Milly said as she walked beside Lelouch in the grocery store, "but I need your help right now. Rivalz and I went on this amazing date last week but he hasn't called me since. And I'm afraid that if I call him I'll seem desperate or clingy or something like!" Lelouch chuckled and smiled a bit, looking at a pack of apple juice boxes before setting them into the cart. It always made him laugh home Milly could give people the most brillant pieces of advice but never seemed to have any idea what to do when she had her own decisions to make.

"Well, considering I know you and Rivalz both relatively well, I think you should call him. Rivalz is kind of a shy boy and never knows if a girl is interested unless she makes a move. I mean, come on, you had to invite him to the movie and dinner yourself. If you tell him how much fun you had with him and that you'd like to get together with him again sometime soon his confidence will be boosted and he'll start calling and chatting with you. In the beginning you'll have to make all the moves but don't worry too much, Milly; he'll ease into the role of boy in this relationship soon enough," He explained to her gently, picking out items needed in the Kururugi home as he went through. "That's always been your biggest problem with relationships, Milly; you never invest enough time before hopping into the sheets and then the guy ends up being great at pleasing you physically but not emotionally or mentally. Rivalz is a good match for you but dn't be so afraid to invest more time into build a stronger bond with him before sex."

"How is it you've only been in one other relationship than your current one in yet you're so much smarter than me at figure out relationship issues?" Milly asked with a little sigh, resting her head on the young male's shoulder as he paused to examened a bag of potato chips. He glanced at her golden curls and chuckled to himself again. "I even made up the Milly Hints in that old notebook!"

"You actually keep putting things in there? I thought you stopped doing that after we all graduated," He commented as he set the chips in his cart. He began walking away and watched as Milly stumbled a it, considering she'd been resting all her weight on him, but quickly caught up. "So what kind of things have you put in there?" She froze suddenly and skip to a stop, looking at someone ahead of them. Lelouch glanced up and stopped as well, knowing exactly why she'd paused.

"Milly Hint Ten: Ex-boyfriends always know how to rain on a your parade," She said flatly, glaring a bit at the silver-haired Chinese man approaching them from the opposite end of the aisle. Lelouch suddenly wished he hadn't sent Suzaku to go pick out some ice cream; the glint in Mao's eyes was that of ill intent.

Lelouch tried to force his breathing to remain relaxed as Mao approached him. "Doing a little shopping, Lelouch? For you and Nunnally, I assume?" He asked with a small smirk, a mocking quality swirled into his tone and appearance. The raven haired male responded with a slight scoff, a roll of the eyes and tried to shove his cart past the other. A hand came up, grabbed the cart and forced it to stay in place, causing Lelouch to jerk at it in a useless effort to pull it free. Mao didn't yield his grasp in the slightest. "I asked you a question, Lulu."

"First off; don't call me Lulu. That right belongs to another. Second; I hate your guts so I feel no need to share my personal information with you any longer," He explained in a stern and annoyed tone of voice. He could tell Milly was silently rooting him on from behind, considering he heard the sounds of her flashing a raspberry at the now enraged Chinese man. "And unless you want to deal with a very angry boyfriend of mine I suggest you back off." And, to prove his point, Lelouch wretched backwards on the cart and yanked it from Mao's grip, the other's rage distracting him for a moment.

"I was the best you ever had, you sorry little bastard! What does this new guy have, huh? No matter what you'll always be my little bitch, Lelouch!" He snapped wrathfully. Lelouch looked around frantically, hoping that no one else was in the aisle or could hear this little altercation. He didn't need Mao getting him in trouble with the staff. As he prepared to snap a soft warning to silence himself, a large plastic tub of chocolate ice cream flew out of seemingly no where and smashed right into Mao's nose, knocking him back from the force of the blow. Lelouch whirled around to see emerald spheres narrowed to a deadly point and curled brown eyes dipping a bit into them, adding shadow and intimidation to his overall appearance.

"Oh, silly me, I seem to have accidently dropped the ice cream. Let me just go and get that," He said in a dark, cold tone as he marched over to where the silver haired male was laying and moaning softly. Lelouch didn't try to stop him and watched as the other grabbed the obnoxious male by his collar, yanked him up, whispered something in his ear and shoved him back down to the ground. As fast as possible Mao scurried up and darted off, clenching his nose in one hand, while Suzaku grasped the plastic handle of the tub and trotted back over. He beamed at Lelouch as he set the tub in the basket and announced, "I felt like getting chocolate this time." As they wandered down the aisles, collecting the last bit of items and Milly chatting Suzaku up with the problem she'd just develged to Lelouch, who listened and muttered small noises of attention, Lelouch wondered how Suzaku could be as sweet as a puppy yet also as ferocious as a pitbull in a matter of seconds from one another.

It wasn't until the groceries were paid for and they were loading up the trunk of the limo that Suzaku addressed the issue again with Lelouch. "You don't want to go back to him, do you?" He asked suddenly, sounding nervous and unsure of himself. Violet eyes widened and shifted, landing on the nervous Japanese boy beside him.

"How can you even suggest something like that? Suzaku, I've been my happiest since I've been with you!" He stated in an astonished voice. Suzaku looked up, eyes wide with joy and a small smile lighting up his face, before blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Y-Yeah, but I thought... Um... I mean... It's just that- Well, you two were together for a really long time and I thought that after being together so long you might... You might want him back if given the chance... I mean," He mumbled softly, looking down at the ground and his smile fading away to a nervous frown. Lelouch blinked and chuckled lightly, leaning forward and resting his forehead to Suzaku's. He never thought his Suzaku - headstrong, sexy, handsome Suzaku- could ever be made anxious or fearful like this. Slowly he looked up, their eyes locking together.

"Suzaku, that man betrayed me and hurt me in a way no one ever has. And then you showed up and made me feel alive and loved again. Why would I leave you for that? Suzaku, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I love you more than anything in this whole wide world," Lelouch's voice was sincere and sweet. Suzaku blinked, stunned to here Lelouch confessing his true feelings so openly. He smiled and chuckled a little bit to himself before leaning in and kissing Lelouch tenderly on the lips.

Lelouch kissed back all too willingly, his arms gently looping in around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku's arms came around the petite male's waist, pulling their bodies closer to one anothers. When they parted for air Lelouch gently slipped his hands on to Suzaku's shoulders. "Okay, we can play some more at home. We need to get the groceries home," He said softly. Suzaku reached back and shut the trunk behind them and pulled Lelouch closer, leaning in to swipe another quick kiss, only to be stopped by one of Lelouch's long, pale fingers pressing aganst them instead. "And no, we are not going to do it in the limo. I don't want Tamaki listening to you make me scream." He said sternly before slipped away and into the limo. Suzaku scowled before smirking and following after him eagerly, a wicked idea brewing in the back of his head.

...

In the end, Lelouch had lost the fight to some degree. Oh, Suzaku didn't screw him in the limo, persay; he had slipped in nest to him, slid a hand down the back of his pants and fingered him almost the whole way home. At first, Lelouch had jumped and whimpered a bit, aurprised by the sudden intrusive move. His cheeks then flamed to life and he glared scornfully at the grinning brunette beside him. Instead of remove his finger he simply pulled it out, angled it a little bit, then shoved it right back on. He hit Lelouch's prostate, causing him to yelp and shudder, slipping back into his finger and the leather covered cushion of the backseat.

What made matters worse was that it was then that Tamaki, the driver, decided to try striking up some casual conversation. Everytime he asked a question, if Lelouch was too distracted to answer, Suzaku would lean over and whisper, "You're not answering his question, Lelouch. That's very rude." And then, to make sure Lelouch would take a little longer, he would lick the shell of his ear or nibble his earlobe gingerly between his teeth. When they returned to the manor and Suzaku's hand was gone Lelouch bolted to the open trunk. As he headed up the stairs to their room, his cheeks a dark crimson and a scowl on his features after putting the groceries away, Lelouch swore he was going to kill that devious little boyfriend of his. He threw open the door, narrowed his eyes at the innocent-looking male sitting on the bed, and slowly raised his hand to point at him accusingly.

"_You_," He seethed in a voice that trembled with rage.

"It's very impolite to point, you know," Suzaku chided with an all-knowing smirk turning over on his lips. Lelouch's ears were on fire with this last little comment. "Now, why don't you put that finger down and come over here?"

"You... You are unbelievable!" He bellowed, one hand slamming the door and the other tugging at his hair in frustration. Suzaku, seeing he had truly upset the other, lost the smirk and replaced it with a little smile. He opened his arms, an invitation to come closer, and Lelouch heavied a small sigh before obliging. He walked over, kicked off his slippers, crawled on to the bed and straddled Suzaku's thighs calmly. Suzaku's arms wove around Lelouch's waist in a lose embrace, giving Lelouch the space to back off if he wanted to. "I told you I didn't want to do anything in the car and now Tamaki probbaly thinks I'm a freak!" He huffed lightly.

"Do you really care what he thinks about you?" Suzaku asked. This only made Lelouch feel even worse.

"Nobody cares what Tamaki thinks but they'll still listen to him! And then I'll have to deal with everone's annoying glances and snickers!" He huffed. In all actuality, he didn't care what the other employees thought of him but he didn't want to have to deal with the gossip that would certainly be circulating around about him. It would be just like what happened with Mao and Rolo all over again. Okay, maybe not just like it but it would be very similiar and he didn't want to have to be put through such a thing again. "Just don't pull those kinds of stunts infront of the other employees anymore." He sighed, flopping against Suzaku so that his head was resting against his shoulder.

"I won't do it again in public," Suzaku stated softly as one of his hands slipped back down the back of Lelouch's pants, "but what about in private?" Lelouch's entire body trembled when one of Suzaku's fingers slid down and lightly teased his entrance. He responded to the question with a small, soft little whimper. Suzaku found the noise to be adorably endearing of his previously fussy lover. He hated when Lelouch got into one of his moods but also knew exactly how to snap him out of it. "Hmm? I told you earlier, didn't I? You can't accuse me of a sneak attack."

"Oh, yes," Lelouch began to retort in a trembling voice, "telling me you're going to make me 'scream like a bitch in heat' is a proper warning." He was about to say something but was cut off when Suzaku's finger pressed against his very sensitive prostate. Instead he released a small, embarassing little squeaking noise.

Suzaku chuckled at this before pulling his finger back out and looking and the flushed, scowling boy in his lap. "You said I got to pick what we were going to do today so I'm really going to make you act like a cute little-"

"Use that word in a manner of describing me and I swear I'll make you regret it," Lelouch warned lowly. Suzaku smirked a bit. a smug quality. "I don't have to let you have at me, you know. If you tried to take it anyway that'd be sexual assault and I could have you arrested for it."

"But you wouldn't," Suzaku shrugged, that smug look still plastered on his face.

"And you're so sure?" The huffy boy retorted, amethyst spheres shimmering with interest and annoyance at the same time. He was curious; yes, they were dating but only had been for a few months.

"Because you're too sweet to do something so cruel to me. You're my personal little bunny rabbit and no matter what this big bad wolf wants to do you'll continue wagging your little white tail at me and act like our roles are reversed. It's that determination, Lelouch, that makes you the cutest little bunny in the world," He hummed, leaning forward and gently kissing the other's lips. Rather than pull back and yell at him for comparing him to a _rabbit_, of all things, Lelouch eased into the little liplock and enjoyed it. When they pulled away Suzaku gave a small smile. "I love you the most out of every little fluffy bunny in the whole wide world."

"Even though I don't really have a fluffy white tail?" Lelouch asked as he leaned in closer. Suzaku wove his arms back around his waist and switched their positions, pressing Lelouch into the comfy sheets and pillows.

"Even though you really don't have a fluffy white tail," Suzaku answered, leaning forward slowly. He gently nipped and kissed along Lelouch's neck, leaving marks and revelling in the appreciative noises that escaped his other. They'd made love some many times yet still it sent a thrilled chill down Suzaku's spine every time Lelouch moaned this way or that. The boy was just intoxicating, in both a physical and mental way of speaking.

"And even though I don't have a little pink nose?" Lelouch pressed further between little love noises. Suzaku was a great lover; foreplay was always the perfect amount of time and he spent most of it spoiling Lelouch. He knew it was selfish to like being fondled over like he was but after being with Mao... Well, the thought of being pampered in the bedroom was something that Lelouch was going to soak up and enjoy as long as he could. Not only that, but asking all these questions was succeeding at distracting Suzaku from getting things his way; Lelouch was not fond of being bent over like a dog as his dear boyfriend had decided he wanted to do today so he'd simply detour his mind until he was too far gone to notice.

Suzaku chuckled at this as one of his hands worked at unbuttoning the white dress shirt that Lelouch was forced to wear as uniform. "Even though you don't have a little pink nose," He said affectionately, spreading the shirt open wide and watching the rise and fall of the other's pale chest. He was always startled by how pale the other was. He didn't, however, think Lelouch would look good with a more colorful complexion. Well, okay, a more colorful complexion outside of when he was writhing and moaning beneath the young Japanese male. He then dipped down and caught a perking pink nipple between his lips, tongue swirling over it sensually. He groaned when Lelouch gasped and whispered his name in a relatively squeaky voice. He leaned back and nipped a bit flesh around the nipple. "Besides, you got little pink nipples instead of a little pink nose."

"I'm glad you found something positive out of that one," He mumbled softly, voice gentle and a bit airy. He was, after all, being dragged down into a fog of lust and need by his very alluring boyfriend. He wasn't going to try to sound arrogant at such an inappropriate time. It might make Suzaku, dare he consider, stop what he was doing and leave Lelouch no option but to beg and plead to get what he wanted.

"Thanks. I'm resilent when I feel like it," Suzaku hummed in response. His tongue glided lower along Lelouch's body, dipping into his naval and then back out to swirl around it. He smirked at the high pitched whine Lelouch answered him with. "Do you mind if I cut to the chase?" He asked softly, leaning up and looking down at his lover. His normally tidy ebony locks were ruffled, his deep violet eyes overcast with desire and affection, and his entire body seeming to be a few hues of a light pink.

"If that's a pun to go along with your rabbit analogy I'm going to have to kick you," Lelouch panted weakly, not sounding intimidating in the least. It was good for him, however, because he hadn't exactly been aiming to be frightening. That would simply kill the mood of the moment.

"Oh, don't worry," He purred as he opened up his own pants, "I know how much you hate that kind of stuff." He stated softly. He watched as Lelouch shimmied out of his own pants and smiled to himself. "I'm glad that my little rabbits fast, though."

"And I'm glad my wolf is good and sexy," Lelouch hummed back musically with a little grin. Suzaku snickered, leaned forward, and kissed those petal soft lips as he pressed into him. He groaned as those delightfully tight walls twitched and shifted around him, hugging his arousal in a warm and snug embrace. Lelouch's arms wove tightly around Suzaku's neck. one hand slipping in and clenching on to those slightly damp brown curls. They did this so often, in yet each time felt like the first time.

...

Lelouch rested his head against Suzaku's chest, listening as Suzaku's heartbeat began to slow down and return to a more relaxed rhythm. "I really do love you, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered breathlessly. A little grin turned up on Lelouch's lips and he kissed the warm flesh beneath him affectionately.

"I love you too, you weird little wolf," He hummed in a soft, delicate tone of voice. He felt Suzaku's fingers slipped into his hair and slowly combed through the silky raven locks. A deep rumbling chuckled suddenly burst through Suzaku's chest, causing Lelouch's curiosity to be sparked and he sat up. "What are you laughing about?"

"I just thought I should tell you, Love, that I didn't forget my plan to bend you over. I just decided to go with you anad let you win this round," He said gently, stroking the side of Lelouch's cheek. Those cheeks then sparked into a dark crimson hue and he laughed again. "Next time, however, I won't be so easily defeated." Suzaku's voice was deep, sultry but also held a great sum of affection. Though he was embarassed at being caught Lelouch was happy to be with someone who could read him as well as he could read them.

So instead of protest, he burrowed back into Suzaku's warmth and listened to Suzaku's heartbeat.

End

I hope that the ending was satisfactory for all of you! I wanted it to remain as fluffy and playful as the whole story started out. Also, I have a poll loaded up on my account and am in desperate need of all of your opinions. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and that you remember to read and review for all my other stories as well. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
